Our Miracle
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been married for five years. They currently have a three year old daughter named Natalie. Troy and Gabriella want to have another baby but what will happen when things don't go as planned?
1. It All Started With A Wish

Troy Bolton opened the door to his home and walked into the living room and set his keys and wallet down on the table. He then walked into the kitchen where he was met with his wife, Gabriella, who was making dinner. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and kissed her cheek.

"How was your day?" Gabriella asked.

"Busy. I had a lot of paperwork to do and didn't finish until I got off" Troy said rubbing his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry honey. Maybe tomorrow will be better" Gabriella said.

"Hopefully, how was your day?" Troy asked.

"It was alright, my mom called and wanted to see how everything was going. We have to find a house soon Troy" Gabriella said.

"I know, Brie. I know. When I get my week off, we will look for a house. I promise" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed. A little girl with brown hair walked carefully into the kitchen. She looked up at Troy and smiled.

"Daddy!" the girl exclaimed happily.

Troy turned around and smiled. He kneeled down and put his arms out. The little girl walked over to Troy and he picked her up.

"Hi baby, did you help mommy out today?" Troy asked looking at the little girl.

The little girl nodded. Gabriella looked at Troy and her daughter.

"She woke up from her nap a couple minutes before you came home" Gabriella said.

The couple's daughter, Natalie was three years old. Gabriella had found out that she was pregnant right after she graduated from Stanford. Natalie was mere image of Gabriella. She had dark brown hair and had olive colored skin. But she had Troy's cobalt blue eyes.

"Oh, what did you do today baby?" Troy asked.

"Played with paint" Natalie said.

Troy smiled and kissed Natalie's cheek.

"She painted you a picture earlier. It's on the table" Gabriella said.

"Okay, Nat I want to see your picture" Troy said.

Natalie's face lit up and she smiled. Troy and Natalie walked to the living room. Troy put Natalie down and sat on the couch. Natalie picked up her painting and walked over to her father. Troy picked Natalie up and set her down next to him. He looked at the picture and smiled.

"What did you paint Nat?" Troy asked.

"This is you, and here is mommy and me" Natalie said.

Troy smiled.

"Who is the little baby, honey?" Troy asked.

"My baby brother or sister" Natalie said nonchalantly.

Troy smiled and kissed Natalie's cheek. Troy and Gabriella had been trying to get pregnant for a couple months.

"I love it, sweetie. I will go put it on the refrigerator" Troy said taking the painting.

Troy walked into kitchen and put the painting on the refrigerator.

"Your daughter has an active imagination" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled.

"What did she do now?" Gabriella asked.

"She wants a little brother or sister" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"We have only been trying for a little while" Gabriella said.

"Baby, I know we have. It's going to take some time. Don't worry about it okay?" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed. Troy looked at Gabriella and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you. When the time is right, we will get pregnant okay?" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

"I love you too. Dinner is ready" Gabriella said.

"Alright, I'm going to go get Nat" Troy said.

Troy left the kitchen and came back with Natalie in his arms. He put his daughter down on a chair at the dining room table.

"Chad called today and was looking for you" Gabriella said as she fed Natalie her food.

"I will call him back after dinner. Have you talked to your mom?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, she said she wants us to meet her new boyfriend" Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"I'm guessing you aren't happy about it" Troy said.

"Your guess is right. Why does she want another man in the picture? She had one already" Gabriella said as she looked at Natalie.

"Maybe she wants to be happy and not be by herself for the rest of her life" Troy suggested.

"She didn't even think how it would affect me" Gabriella said.

"Babe, no one is ever going to take the place of your dad. We all know that" Troy said.

"I'm telling you right now that if that ever happened to us, I would never do something like that to Natalie" Gabriella said.

"I know" Troy said.

Gabriella finished feeding Natalie and brought their plates to the sink.

"Alright, Nat baby it's bath time" Gabriella said.

"No bath" Natalie said.

"Yes bath. Come on" Gabriella said lifting Natalie into her arms.

Gabriella carried Natalie upstairs and went into her daughter's bedroom. She picked out a pair of pajamas and went into the bathroom. Gabriella put Natalie down and turned on the water of the tub. She then undressed Natalie and put her into the tub. Gabriella washed her daughter's hair and body. Twenty minutes later, Gabriella and Natalie walked out of the bathroom. They then walked downstairs and went into the living room.

"Are you all clean?" Troy asked his daughter as he picked her up and set her on his lap.

Natalie nodded.

"Did you call Chad back?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah I did. He wants to come over tomorrow after work" Troy said.

"Oh okay. I think I am going to go visit your parents tomorrow. They haven't seen Nat in a while" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at the clock which read eight o' clock. She then looked at Natalie, who was snuggled in Troy's arms.

"Nat, it's time for bed" Gabriella said.

Troy looked down at his daughter and smiled when he saw her fighting to keep her eyes open. He stood up with Natalie in his arms. The couple walked upstairs and went into Natalie's room. Troy lied Natalie down in her bed and put her covers over her. He kissed her head.

"Good night, Nat. I love you" Troy said.

Gabriella kissed Natalie's head.

"Good night, honey. I love you" Gabriella said.

The couple walked out of the room and went into their bedroom. Troy took off his shirt and lied down on the bed.

"Troy" Gabriella said.

"Yeah honey?" Troy asked.

"About earlier, do you want to have another baby?" Gabriella asked.

Troy sat up and looked at his wife.

"Baby, you know I do. We can't give up Brie" Troy said.

Gabriella sat down on the bed and looked at her husband.

"What if we don't get pregnant?" Gabriella asked.

"If you don't get pregnant, then you don't get pregnant Brie. We can only try our best" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"Come on, you need to get some sleep" Troy said.

Gabriella got into bed. Troy was about to turn off the light, when he heard Natalie cry.

"I will be right back" Troy said getting out of bed.

Troy walked down the hall and went into his daughter's room and turned on the light.

"What's wrong Nat?" Troy asked as he walked over to Natalie's bed.

"Bad dream" Natalie said.

"Come here" Troy said.

Natalie snuggled into her father's arms. Troy picked Natalie up and walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. He set Natalie on the kitchen counter and went to the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk. He then grabbed Natalie's sippy cup and poured the milk into it. Troy gave Natalie the cup and watched her drink her milk.

"Do you want to tell me what your dream was about honey?" Troy asked.

"I got taken away and you and mommy couldn't save me" Natalie said.

Troy kissed Natalie's cheek softly.

"You aren't going to be taken away Nat. If you ever were taken from us, mommy and I would come and save you. There is nothing to be scared about okay?" Troy said.

Natalie nodded and finished her milk.

"Do you want to try to go back to sleep?" Troy asked.

Natalie nodded.

"Alright" Troy said as he lifted Natalie into his arms and set her on his hip.

Troy walked upstairs and went into Natalie's room. He put Natalie into her bed and tucked her in. Troy kissed Natalie's head softly.

"Good night sweetheart. I love you" Troy said.

Troy walked out of Natalie's room and went back to the master bedroom. He got back into bed. Gabriella turned over and opened her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She had a bad dream" Troy said.

Gabriella snuggled into Troy's chest and fell asleep again. The next morning, Gabriella woke up and got out of bed. She walked out of the bedroom and walked down the hall to Natalie's room where she saw her daughter sleeping. Gabriella smiled and walked into Natalie's room and kneeled down and kissed her head.

"Natalie, you need to wake up baby. We are going to go to grandma and grandpa's today" Gabriella said.

Natalie rubbed eyes and opened them slowly.

"Mommy" Natalie said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Good morning, honey. Come on, we need to eat some breakfast and then go to grandma's" Gabriella said.

Natalie put her arms up and Gabriella picked her daughter up and set her on her hip. Gabriella walked out of the bedroom and walked downstairs and went into the kitchen where Troy was pouring two cups of coffee. Troy looked up and smiled when he saw Gabriella and Natalie.

"Good morning sweetie" Troy said as he kissed Natalie's head.

"Hi" Natalie said.

"We are going to visit grandma and grandpa today" Gabriella said.

Natalie smiled.

"That sounds fun" Troy said.

"When is Chad coming over?" Gabriella asked.

"He said six, will you be home?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"Okay, I need to get ready for work and leave" Troy said.

Troy walked upstairs and got ready for work. He worked at East High (do not own), which was his and Gabriella's alma mater. Troy became the head basketball coach when his father retired. After Troy got dressed, he walked downstairs.

"Brie, I have to go" Troy said.

Gabriella kissed Troy's lips softly.

"I love you. Have a good day" Gabriella said.

"I love you too. Where's Nat?" Troy asked.

"She's in the living room" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Troy walked to the living room and smiled when he saw Natalie watching cartoons.

"Baby, I have to go to work. Can I have a kiss and a hug?" Troy asked.

Natalie got off the couch and ran into her father's arms. Troy kissed Natalie's cheek softly.

"I love you Nat. Be good for mommy okay?" Troy said.

"I love you too daddy" Natalie said.

Troy left the house. Gabriella walked into the living room.

"Nat, we need to get dressed and go to grandma's" Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Natalie walked upstairs and went into Natalie's room. Gabriella picked out Natalie's clothes and dressed her. She then helped Natalie put her shoes on.

"Okay, let's go to grandma's" Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Natalie walked out of the room and went downstairs. Gabriella picked up her purse and took Natalie's hand. The two girls left the house and went to the car. Gabriella strapped Natalie into her car seat and closed the door. She then walked to the driver's side and got in. Gabriella drove to her in-laws home and parked her car. She got out of the car and opened the back seat door and unbuckled Natalie from her car seat. Gabriella and Natalie walked to the front door.

"Mommy, can I ring the bell?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah baby" Gabriella said.

Natalie rang the doorbell. A few moments later, Lucille opened the door and smiled.

"Hi there" Lucille said.

Natalie jumped into her grandmother's arms.

"Hi Lucille" Gabriella said.

"Come on in" Lucille said.

Lucille carried Natalie into the house and Gabriella followed. The girls went into the living room and sat down.

"How's everything going?" Lucille asked.

"Everything is going okay. Troy is working. The team has a big game coming up" Gabriella said.

"Oh and how are you?" Lucille asked.

"I'm alright. I am just kind of frustrated. Troy and I have been trying to get pregnant and nothing seems to be working" Gabriella said.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I know how much you both want another child. When the time is right, you will get pregnant" Lucille said.

Gabriella smiled slightly.

"Yeah, that's what Troy said too" Gabriella said.

"Everything will be okay, Gabi. Don't worry" Lucille said.

"I hope so. Are you ready to go home baby?" Gabriella asked.

Natalie looked at Gabriella and nodded.

"Okay. I will call you later Lucille. Thanks for letting me vent" Gabriella said as she picked Natalie up.

"No problem. Just relax and don't stress. I love you" Lucille said.

"I love you too. Nat, say goodbye to grandma" Gabriella said.

"Bye grandma" Natalie said.

"Bye sweetheart. I love you" Lucille said as she kissed Natalie's cheek.

Gabriella and Natalie left the house. Gabriella drove home and parked her car. She got out of the car and went to the backseat and unbuckled Natalie and helped her get out of the car. The girls walked into the house and went into the kitchen where they saw Troy drinking a glass of water.

"Daddy!" Natalie said happily as she ran into her father's arms.

"Hey, how was grandma's?" Troy asked as he caught Natalie in his arms.

"Good" Natalie said.

"Baby, why don't you go and play? I have to talk to daddy" Gabriella said.

Troy put Natalie down. Natalie walked out of the kitchen. Once she was out of earshot, Gabriella looked at Troy.

"What's going on baby?" Troy asked.

Gabriella just cried. Troy looked surprised but went over to Gabriella and hugged her close.

"What's wrong Brie?" Troy asked softly.

"Am I doing something wrong? Why can't I get pregnant?" Gabriella cried.

Troy kissed Gabriella's head softly.

"Baby, you are doing nothing wrong. We just need to try again" Troy said.

"What if I never get pregnant Troy?" Gabriella cried.

"Brie, listen to me. It's going to take some time okay? We need to keep trying and we can't give up" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed.

"Everything is going to be fine. You will get pregnant, I promise" Troy said.

Gabriella just hugged her husband.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"Are you okay now?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Sorry that I just exploded like that" Gabriella said.

"Hey, don't be sorry for telling me how you feel babe. I want to know stuff like that" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" Natalie asked.

Troy and Gabriella looked at their daughter.

"I'm fine honey. Don't worry okay?" Gabriella said.

"She's okay Nat. Let's go get your pajamas on and get you in bed" Troy said.

"Okay" Natalie said.

"Say goodnight to mommy" Troy said.

Gabriella lifted Natalie into her arms.

"Good night baby. I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too mommy" Natalie said.

Gabriella put Natalie down. Troy and Natalie walked out of the room and walked upstairs. Fifteen minutes later, Troy came downstairs and went into the living room where Gabriella was sitting.

"You okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"Do you want to try again?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, come on" Troy said.

The couple walked upstairs and shut their door, hoping that they would be able to conceive a child that night. A couple weeks later, Gabriella brought home a couple of pregnancy tests. She walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom where Troy was.

"I'm going to take a couple of tests" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Gabriella walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She took the tests and came out of the bathroom.

"How long do we have to wait?" Troy asked.

"Five minutes" Gabriella said.

Five minutes passed and Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Five minutes is up" Gabriella said.

"Do you want to look at them or do you want me to?" Troy asked.

"I will go" Gabriella said.

Gabriella walked into the bathroom and looked at the pregnancy tests. They all said negative. Gabriella just stared at the tests and cried. Troy heard Gabriella cry and walked into the bathroom and held his wife in his arms.

"It's okay honey. We can try again" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's head.

"Why isn't it working?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know sweetheart. I really don't. Let's try again and see what happens okay?" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said quietly.

The rest of the day, Troy and Gabriella relaxed around the house. The couple hoped that they would be able to conceive a child soon.


	2. Mission Impossible

The next couple of weeks, Gabriella and Troy tried to conceive their second child but nothing was working. Gabriella had started to get frustrated and didn't know why she wasn't getting pregnant. One morning, Troy woke up and saw that Gabriella was sleeping. He got up and walked out of the bedroom and went into his daughter's room and smiled when he saw her getting out of bed.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Troy asked.

"Good" Natalie said.

"Come on, let's get dressed" Troy said walking to the closet.

Troy picked out an outfit for Natalie and changed her clothes and her pull ups.

"Let's go downstairs" Troy said picking Natalie up and walking out of the room.

Troy walked downstairs and set Natalie down and watched her walk away. He walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. Troy wanted Gabriella to sleep in and relax a little bit. He knew she was upset about not getting pregnant. Troy walked into the living room and looked at Natalie.

"Nat, come here and eat some breakfast" Troy said.

Natalie walked into the kitchen. Troy picked his daughter up and went to the table and set her down on a chair. He then cut some fruit up and put it into a bowl and sat down next to Natalie. Troy picked a strawberry up with his fork and held it to Natalie's mouth. Natalie opened her mouth and chewed the berry and swallowed it.

"Was that yummy?" Troy asked.

Natalie nodded.

"More daddy?" Natalie asked.

"You can have some more" Troy said as he fed her some more berries.

After Natalie finished, Troy put the bowl in the dishwasher. He then helped Natalie get out of her chair. Troy watched his daughter walk out of the room. He heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen. Troy looked up and smiled when he saw Gabriella walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetheart. What can I make you for breakfast?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Nothing" Gabriella said.

"Baby, are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just not hungry. Where's Natalie?" Gabriella asked.

"She's in the living room" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Gabriella walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Natalie was sitting on the couch, watching television. Gabriella kissed Natalie's head softly. Natalie snuggled into Gabriella's side.

"I love you baby girl" Gabriella said.

"I love you too mommy" Natalie said.

Troy came into the living room and sat down next to Gabriella. He kissed her head softly.

"Baby, we can try again" Troy said.

"It didn't take this long for me to get pregnant with Nat" Gabriella said.

"Maybe you should get checked out and see what's going on" Troy said.

"Maybe" Gabriella said as she looked at Natalie.

"Mommy are you sick?" Natalie asked.

Gabriella smiled and kissed her daughter's head.

"No baby, I'm not. Don't worry okay?" Gabriella said.

Natalie nodded. An hour later, Gabriella had made an appointment with her obstetrician for later that day. Her mother, Maria, was going to come to the house and watch Natalie while the couple was gone. Gabriella walked downstairs and went into the kitchen where Troy was sitting. She walked over to the table and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm trying to figure out a game schedule for next season" Troy said.

"Oh, how is the team looking for next year?" Gabriella asked.

"We have some good ones and there are some that have the potential to improve on some skills, but only time will tell" Troy said.

"Is there a future Troy Bolton in there somewhere?" Gabriella joked.

Troy smiled.

"I don't know yet. We will have to see. Only I could pull that off" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy's cheek.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too honey" Troy said.

Gabriella heard the doorbell ring and got up and left the kitchen. She walked to the front door and opened it. Gabriella smiled when she saw her mother standing there.

"Hi mom" Gabriella said.

"Hi Gabi, how's it going?" Maria asked.

"It's going okay. Thank you for agreeing to watch Nat" Gabriella said.

"No problem. I love watching her. She reminds me of you as a toddler" Maria said.

"We won't be gone long. If you need us, just call" Gabriella said.

"I will" Maria said.

Gabriella walked into the living room where Natalie was and kissed her head.

"Natalie, daddy and I will be back soon okay? Grandma is going to watch you for a little while" Gabriella said.

"Okay mommy" Natalie said.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and looked at Troy.

"Let's go" Gabriella said.

The couple left the house and got into the car. Troy drove to the doctor's office and parked his car. He looked at Gabriella.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car. The couple walked into the office and Gabriella signed herself in. She then sat down next to Troy. A couple minutes later, a nurse who was probably in her early thirties came into the room.

"Gabriella Bolton?" the nurse called.

The couple got up and followed the nurse to an exam room.

"Gabriella, please change into this gown and Dr. Ward will be in soon" the nurse said.

"Okay" Gabriella said as the nurse handed her a gown.

The nurse left the room. Gabriella changed into the gown and sat on the exam table. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Everything is going to be okay baby" Troy said taking her hand.

"I hope so" Gabriella said.

A couple minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Dr. Ward came into the room. She was a tall skinny, blonde haired woman who was probably in her forties. Dr. Ward smiled at the couple.

"Hi Gabi and Troy. It's been a while. How is Natalie?" Dr. Ward asked.

"She's doing well. She's curious about everything" Gabriella said.

"What seems to be the problem today?" Dr. Ward asked as she washed her hands.

"We have been trying to get pregnant for a while and nothing seems to be working. Troy suggested that I should come in and see if there was anything wrong" Gabriella said.

"Alright, let's take a look" Dr. Ward said.

Gabriella lied down on the exam table and spread her legs apart. Troy took Gabriella's hand in his. Dr. Ward put a fresh pair of gloves on and sat down at the foot of the bed. Gabriella looked at Dr. Ward as she did her exam. She saw Dr. Ward's eyebrows move and instantly was scared.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

Dr. Ward sighed and looked up.

"Gabi, I don't think that you are going to be able to conceive. Given your age and your exam, I think it's not going to happen" Dr. Ward said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and her eyes filled with tears. Troy rubbed Gabriella's hand.

"There is no other way?" Gabriella asked.

"From what I can see, no. I'm so sorry" Dr. Ward said.

Dr. Ward left the room. Gabriella broke down in Troy's arms. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and kissed her head softly. He whispered soothing things into her ear.

"Honey, everything is going to be fine okay?" Troy said.

"How is everything going to be fine? We wanted a second child and our dream just got shattered" Gabriella cried.

"Things just happen sweetheart. Come on, let's go home" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. She sat up and changed back into her clothes. Troy hugged his wife and kissed her head.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said softly.

The couple left the office and drove home. Troy parked his car in the driveway and the couple got out of the car and walked into the house. Troy walked into the living room and smiled when he saw Natalie playing. Natalie looked up and smiled.

"Daddy!" Natalie squealed.

"Hi baby. Were you good for grandma?" Troy asked.

Natalie nodded.

"How did everything go?" Maria asked.

"Not good. There is no chance" Troy said.

"I'm sorry Troy. How's Gabriella taking it?" Maria asked.

"She's upset. We both wanted a second child and the fact that we can't have one, is upsetting" Troy said.

"Do you want me to take Natalie off your hands tonight?" Maria asked.

"No, but thanks. I think that Gabriella needs Natalie to make her feel like everything is going to be okay" Troy said.

"Alright, but the offer is still open" Maria said.

"Thank you" Troy said.

Maria left the house. Troy walked into the living room and sat down next to Natalie.

"Where's mommy?" Natalie asked.

"Mommy is upstairs. Do you want to go see her?" Troy asked.

Natalie nodded.

"Okay, let's go" Troy said as he lifted his daughter into his arms.

Troy walked upstairs and walked into the master bedroom. Gabriella was lying down on the bed. Troy put Natalie down on the bed and watched her crawl over to her mother. Gabriella hugged Natalie.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too mommy" Natalie said.

"How are you doing?" Troy asked.

"I'm alright. It just makes me sad that we can't have another baby" Gabriella said.

"I know it does sweetie. It makes me sad too" Troy said.

"Why are you sad mommy?" Natalie asked.

"I'm not honey. I'm okay" Gabriella said.

"She's alright Nat. Your mom wanted to take Natalie for us tonight. I told her no" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Nat, I think it's your nap time" Troy said.

"No nap daddy" Natalie said.

"Yes nap. Come on, let's go" Troy said picking his daughter up.

A couple minutes later, Troy came back into the master bedroom.

"We can try again babe" Troy said.

"It's not going to do anything. I'm not going to get pregnant" Gabriella said solemnly.

"Baby, this isn't your fault" Troy said.

Gabriella buried herself in her pillow and cried. Troy's face softened. He pulled his wife into him. Troy rubbed Gabriella's back soothingly.

"Everything is going to be okay. Let's go out to dinner. Just you and me. It will get your mind off this" Troy said.

"I don't want to leave Natalie" Gabriella said.

"Brie, she will be fine with one of our parents" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Alright. I will call my mother and see if she can watch Nat" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy walked out of the room. Gabriella sat up and sighed. Ten minutes later, Troy came back into the bedroom.

"We are all set. My mom is going to come at six" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

A couple hours later, the doorbell rang. Troy walked to the front door and opened it. He smiled when he saw his mother.

"Hi Troy" Lucille said

"Hi mom" Troy said.

"How's everything going?" Lucille asked.

"Not well. Brie is really upset" Troy said.

"Poor baby" Lucille said.

Natalie walked into the room.

"Grandma!" Natalie said happily.

"Hi my baby" Lucille said as she picked her granddaughter up.

"Nat, grandma is going to take you back to her house so you can spend the night okay?" Troy said.

"Okay" Natalie said.

Troy kissed Natalie's head.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too daddy" Natalie said.

Lucille and Natalie left the house. Troy walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom.

"Nat just left" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Let's go out to dinner and come home okay?" Troy said.

"Alright" Gabriella said.

Gabriella got off the bed. The couple walked downstairs and left the house. Troy drove to Gabriella's favorite restaurant and parked the car. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. They were seated quickly. Troy took Gabriella's hand in his.

"We haven't done this is in a long time" Troy said.

"Yeah, it's nice to just get away from everything" Gabriella said.

"You know just because the doctor said that it wasn't possible for you to get pregnant doesn't mean she's right. You could still get pregnant" Troy said.

"I don't know. I'm getting old Troy. I'm not like I used to be. I'm sorry for not being able to give you a second child" Gabriella said.

Troy's face softened.

"Baby, do not apologize. It's not your fault" Troy said.

"It is" Gabriella said.

"No it's not. Things just happen honey" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed. The couple ordered their food and ate. After they finished, the couple paid and left the restaurant. Troy drove home and parked his car in the driveway. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and walked into the house. Gabriella walked upstairs and took off her shirt. Troy came into the room and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Gabriella from behind and kissed her shoulder and then her neck.

"It's no use Troy. We need to stop trying and just move on with our lives" Gabriella said.

Troy sighed.

"We can't stop trying Brie. If we want this baby as much as we do, then we need to do everything in our power to make that happen" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed and continued to change out of her clothes and changed into her pajamas.

"It's not going to work. There is no chance" Gabriella said as she got into bed.

Troy sighed and got into bed. He kissed Gabriella's lips softly. The couple fell asleep. The next morning, Troy woke up and saw that Gabriella was gone. He got out of bed and walked downstairs and saw his wife in the kitchen, baking. Gabriella only baked when she was depressed and didn't want to talk about a problem. Troy walked into the kitchen and smiled. He kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"Good morning" Troy said.

"Morning" Gabriella said.

"Do you need any help?" Troy asked.

"No" Gabriella said.

"Babe, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to push you" Troy said.

Gabriella stopped what she was doing and looked at Troy.

"It's not your fault. This is just hard for me Troy. I wanted us to have a second child and now that it is out of the question, it hurts me" Gabriella said.

"I know it's hard for you sweetheart. It's hard for me too. It hurts me to see you so upset about this" Troy said.

"I'm sorry for going off on you" Gabriella said.

"Don't apologize Brie. It was my fault" Troy said.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist. Troy kissed Gabriella's head softly.

"I love you so much" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Gabriella kissed Troy's lips softly but passionately. Troy pulled back and rested his head against Gabriella's.

"When is Nat supposed to be back?" Gabriella asked.

"My mom said she would bring her back around noon" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she kissed Troy's lips.

Troy smiled.

"Taylor said she was going to come over later" Gabriella said.

"Alright. I might go see Chad. Do you want me to take Natalie?" Troy asked.

"If you want to" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Gabriella kissed Troy's lips softly. Natalie walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Mommy" Natalie said happily.

Gabriella looked at her daughter and smiled. She kneeled down and opened her arms. Natalie ran into them. Gabriella peppered Natalie's face with kisses and lifted her up and set her on her hip.

"Good morning" Gabriella said.

Natalie just smiled.

"Auntie Tay is coming over later" Gabriella said looking at her daughter.

"Big hair?" Natalie asked referring to Chad.

Troy smiled.

"Daddy is going to be with Uncle Chad honey" Troy said as he kissed Natalie's head.

"Oh" Natalie said.

Troy looked at the clock and then looked at Gabriella.

"I have to go meet Chad at the house" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips and then Natalie's cheek.

"I will be back soon. I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too. Nat, tell daddy I love you" Gabriella said.

Natalie smiled.

"I love you!" Natalie said loudly.

Troy laughed.

"I love you too baby girl. I will see you later" Troy said.

Troy left the house. Gabriella looked at Natalie.

"Baby, do you want a brother or a sister?" Gabriella asked.

"No boy" Natalie said.

Gabriella giggled.

"You want a girl?" Gabriella asked.

Natalie nodded.

"I would love another one of you. I don't think it's going to happen though" Gabriella said.

"When will you buy it?" Natalie asked.

Gabriella laughed and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"We can't buy a baby, sweetheart. I will talk to daddy about getting one though" Gabriella said as she played along with Natalie's thought process.

"Okay. No boys though" Natalie said holding her finger up.

Gabriella smiled.

"I will see what I can do" Gabriella said.

An hour later, the doorbell rang. Natalie ran to the door.

"Mommy, can I open it?" Natalie asked.

"Go ahead" Gabriella said.

Natalie opened the door and smiled when she saw Taylor.

"Hi honey, where is your mommy?" Taylor asked.

"Right here. Hi Tay" Gabriella said.

"Hey, how's it going?" Taylor asked.

"Everything is okay. I am having a little difficulty getting pregnant" Gabriella said.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry" Taylor said.

"Troy has been so supportive. I've been a wreck. I didn't want to try anymore and he didn't want us to give up, but now I am thinking that we should try again" Gabriella said.

Taylor smiled.

"I know it's frustrating. You will have a second child, Gabi. You just have to believe that it's going to happen" Taylor said.

"Yeah, how's Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"He's fine. Work is beating him up but he is doing really well" Taylor said.

Taylor and Gabriella talked for a little while longer until Taylor had to leave. Gabriella and Natalie cuddled up on the couch and were watching television when Troy opened the front door. Natalie got off the couch and ran over to her father. Troy caught Natalie in her arms.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Troy asked as he walked into the living room with Natalie on his hip.

"Watching TV" Natalie said.

Troy kissed Natalie's head softly. The rest of the day the Bolton family relaxed around the house, hoping that one day they would be able to add a child to their family.


	3. We Did It

The next couple of weeks had gone by fast for the Bolton family. Troy had been coaching several basketball practices because his team was going to go to the state championships. Gabriella and Natalie were so happy for him but he had to stay late at school every night which Natalie didn't like at all. One night, Gabriella walked into the living room and saw Natalie watching television.

"Honey, it's time for bed" Gabriella said.

"Where's daddy?" Natalie asked.

"Daddy is still at school baby. He will come in and say good night to you" Gabriella said.

Natalie sighed.

"Come on baby, let's go" Gabriella said as she lifted Natalie into her arms.

Gabriella walked upstairs with Natalie in her arms and went into her daughter's bedroom. She set Natalie down and put her pajamas on. Natalie then got into bed. Gabriella kissed Natalie's head softly.

"I love you sweetie" Gabriella said.

"I love you mommy" Natalie said tiredly.

Gabriella walked out of the room and went downstairs. An hour later, she heard the front door open. Troy walked into the living room and saw Gabriella sitting on the couch.

"How was practice?" Gabriella asked.

"It was alright. There has been some improvement" Troy said.

"A little three year old wants her daddy" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"How was she today?" Troy asked.

"She missed you. She asked where you were. I told her that you would go in and say goodnight to her when you got home" Gabriella said.

"I will go do that right now" Troy said.

Troy walked upstairs and went into her daughter's room. He kneeled down and kissed her head softly.

"I love you Nat" Troy whispered.

"I love you too daddy" Natalie whispered.

Troy smiled. Natalie opened her eyes and looked at her father.

"You are supposed to be sleeping" Troy said.

"No sleep" Natalie said.

"Why is that?" Troy asked.

"I missed you" Natalie said sincerely.

Troy smiled and kissed her head softly.

"I missed you too baby girl. I know that I have been gone a lot" Troy said.

"You don't love me anymore" Natalie said.

"No baby. That's not true" Troy said.

Troy picked Natalie up and rested her on his hip. He walked downstairs with his daughter and went into the kitchen.

"Natalie, I love you very much. I just have been working a lot" Troy said.

Natalie looked at her father.

"I promise you that I will be home more okay?" Troy said.

"Okay" Natalie said.

"Alright, I am going to take you back to bed" Troy said as he lifted Natalie up and carried her out of the kitchen.

Troy walked upstairs and went into Natalie's room. He put his daughter in her bed and kissed her head.

"I love you Nat" Troy said.

"I love you too daddy" Natalie said.

"Get some sleep" Troy said.

Troy walked out of the room and went into the master bedroom. Gabriella was taking off her makeup in the bathroom. Troy walked over to Gabriella and looked at her.

"Hi" Troy said.

"Hi" Gabriella said.

"How was your day?" Troy asked.

"It was alright" Gabriella said.

"Are you mad about something?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at her husband and sighed.

"Troy, I'm pregnant" Gabriella said.

Troy's eyes widened.

"What?" Troy asked.

"You heard me" Gabriella said.

Troy sighed.

"We did it" Troy said.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"When did you find out?" Troy asked.

"Yesterday morning when Natalie went to your mothers" Gabriella said.

Troy sighed.

"I'm going to be home more, I promise. After this game, I will have a lot more time" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too. What was going on with Nat earlier?" Gabriella asked.

"I kissed her good night and she woke up. She thinks that I don't love her anymore and that's why I haven't been home. I told her that it wasn't true" Troy said.

"She's three Troy. She wants her dad around. It's normal" Gabriella said.

"Yeah but it hurts to know that she thinks that I don't love her anymore" Troy said.

"She just wants you around baby" Gabriella said.

Troy shrugged.

"How far along are you?" Troy asked.

"A month and a half" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips sweetly.

"Does Nat know?" Troy asked.

"No, we should tell her together" Gabriella said.

"Alright. I will come home early tomorrow and we can tell her then" Troy said.

"Are you sure you can get out early tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

The couple got into bed and fell asleep. The next morning, Troy woke up and turned over. He saw Gabriella sleeping and kissed her cheek softly. Troy got out of bed and took a shower. He then got ready to leave for school. Troy walked downstairs and left the house. A couple hours later, Troy opened the front door and smiled when he saw Natalie sitting on the couch in the living room watching television. He walked over to the couch and sat next to her.

"Hi sweetheart" Troy said.

"Hi daddy" Natalie said as she snuggled into his side.

"How was your day?" Troy asked.

"Good" Natalie said.

Troy kissed Natalie's head softly.

"I'm going to go find mommy" Troy said.

"Okay" Natalie said.

Troy got off the couch and walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. He smiled when he saw his wife looking at herself in the mirror. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"You are home early" Gabriella said.

"I told you that I would" Troy said.

"When do you want to tell Nat about the baby?" Gabriella asked.

"We could tell her right now if you want" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

The couple walked downstairs and went into the living room where Natalie was sitting. Gabriella turned off the TV and sat down next to her daughter. Troy sat down on the opposite side.

"Nat, we need to tell you something" Gabriella said.

"What?" Natalie asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded.

"Sweetie, mommy is going to have a baby. You are going to be a big sister" Troy said.

Natalie looked at her mother and then her father.

"Where's is it?" Natalie asked.

"It's in her tummy Nat. The baby needs to grow before it can come out" Troy said.

"How did it get it there?" Natalie asked innocently.

Troy looked at Gabriella. Gabriella giggled.

"Mommy and I snuggled a lot and that is what made the baby. Are you happy?" Troy asked.

Natalie smiled and nodded. Troy smiled.

"Good" Troy said as he kissed Natalie's cheek.

"When will the baby be here mommy?" Natalie asked.

"In a couple of months" Gabriella said.

Natalie snuggled into Gabriella's side. Gabriella put her hand on Natalie's head.

"I love you baby" Gabriella said.

"I love you too mommy" Natalie said.

"When should we tell our parents?" Gabriella asked as she looked at her husband.

"We could tell them tomorrow night if you want. I will be home" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Mommy is the baby a boy or a girl?" Natalie asked.

Gabriella smiled.

"I don't know Nat. We will find out soon" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's cheek softly. That night, the couple had just put Natalie to bed. They walked into the master bedroom and lied down on their bed. Gabriella pulled her shirt up, revealing her flat stomach. Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella's stomach.

"I think Nat is excited" Gabriella said.

"Yeah I think so too. I just don't want her to feel like we are abandoning her by having another baby" Troy said.

"Yeah, we just have to explain to her that she is still our baby and that we will always love her" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"You became maternal faster this time than you did with Nat" Troy said.

"I don't know. I think that when I was pregnant with Nat, I didn't really know what I was getting into. But now that I have been a mother for almost four years, I just feel different than last time" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"This baby is going to love you so much" Troy said.

"I hope so. I know that he or she will love you" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"I hope. You should get some sleep. You are sleeping for two now" Troy said.

The couple fell asleep. The next morning, Gabriella woke up and felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom. Troy felt the bed shift and he opened his eyes and saw Gabriella run to the bathroom. He got out of bed and followed her quickly. Gabriella kneeled in front of the toilet and released the remains of her stomach. Troy held her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. After Gabriella finished, she got up and walked to the sink and brushed her teeth.

"How are you feeling today honey?" Troy asked.

"I feel fine" Gabriella said.

"Okay. What time are our parents coming?" Troy asked.

"I told them to come at three" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

"Daddy" Natalie called.

Troy smiled.

"Daddy duty calls" Troy said as he got out of bed.

Troy walked out of the bedroom and walked into Natalie's room and smiled.

"Good morning baby girl. Come on, let's go see mommy" Troy said as he picked his daughter up and set her on his hip.

Troy walked into the master bedroom and set Natalie down on the bed. Gabriella looked at Natalie and smiled.

"Good morning baby" Gabriella said.

"Grandma and grandpa are coming over today Nat" Troy said.

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"We are going to tell them about the baby" Troy said.

"Oh" Natalie said.

"Let's get you dressed" Gabriella said as she got out of bed.

Gabriella picked Natalie up and rested her on her hip and walked out of the bedroom. The two girls went into Natalie's room. Gabriella changed her daughter's pull ups and dressed her. They then walked out of the room and went downstairs. A couple hours later, the doorbell rang. Natalie ran to the door.

"Mommy can I open the door?" Natalie asked.

"Yes" Gabriella said.

Natalie opened the door and smiled when she saw her grandparents.

"Hi Natalie" they all said.

Gabriella's mom and Troy's parents walked into the house. They all sat down in the living room.

"So what is this meeting about?" Jack, Troy's father asked.

"We have something to tell you" Gabriella said looking at her husband.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Gabriella's pregnant with our second child" Troy said.

Their families screamed in happiness. They all congratulated the couple. That night Troy carried a sleeping Natalie upstairs. He walked into her bedroom and lied her down in her bed. He kissed her head softly and started walking out of the room when he heard a faint call.

"Daddy?" Natalie called.

"You are supposed to be sleeping" Troy said walking over to his daughter's bed.

"Will the baby like me?" Natalie asked.

Troy smiled.

"Honey, the baby will love you. You are going to be it's older sister" Troy said.

"Will you forget about me when the baby is here?" Natalie asked.

" You really are your mother's child. Nat, we will never forget about you. You are our baby. We love you so much. There is no way that mommy and I will ever forget about you" Troy said.

Natalie nodded. Troy kissed Natalie's head softly.

"I love you" Natalie said.

Troy smiled.

"I love you too sweetheart. Get some sleep" Troy said.

Troy walked out of the room and went into the master bedroom. Gabriella was already in bed waiting for Troy.

"Is she asleep?" Gabriella asked.

"She woke up and asked me some questions about the baby" Troy said.

"Like what?" Gabriella asked.

"She wanted to know if the baby was going to like her and she thinks that we are going to forget about her when the baby is born" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed.

"I told her that the baby is going to love her and that you and I would never forget about her" Troy said.

"I feel bad for her" Gabriella said.

"Baby, it's normal. She will be fine" Troy said.

"Yeah but I never thought having a baby would make her think that we are trying to replace her" Gabriella said.

"We just have to keep telling her that she is still our daughter when the baby comes" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed and put her hand on her stomach.

"What do you think we are going to have?" Gabriella asked.

"I hope we have a boy but if we have a girl I will be happy. Overall, I just want the baby to be healthy" Troy said.

"Me too" Gabriella said yawning.

"Get some sleep honey" Troy said.

"But I want to stay up a little longer and talk about the baby" Gabriella said.

"We have seven and a half months to talk about the baby Brie. You need to get some sleep" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"I love you baby" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's lips.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

The couple fell asleep. The next morning, Gabriella woke up feeling nauseous. She got out of bed quickly and ran to the bathroom. Troy got up after Gabriella and followed her to the bathroom. Gabriella sat in front of the toilet and regurgitated the remains in her stomach.

"Let it out babe. Let it out. It's okay" Troy said as he rubbed his wife's back.

After Gabriella finished, she walked to the sink and brushed her teeth. She then walked over to Troy and wrapped her arms around him.

"I feel like crap today" Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry. Did you set up an appointment with Dr. Green?" Troy asked.

"No not yet. I forgot to" Gabriella said.

"I will make an appointment right now. You go back to bed" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. She leaned in and kissed Troy's lips.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

Gabriella got back into bed and Troy left the room. Natalie walked down the hall and went into her parents room. She carefully climbed onto the bed and saw her mother lying in bed. Natalie snuggled into Gabriella's side. Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning" Gabriella said.

Natalie smiled.

"Mommy isn't feeling well today" Gabriella said.

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"The baby is making me sick" Gabriella said.

"The baby is making you sick?" Natalie asked worriedly.

"Yes, but don't worry sweetie. I will be fine" Gabriella said.

Natalie left the room and walked downstairs. She went into the kitchen and saw Troy making some tea for Gabriella.

"Daddy?" Natalie asked.

"Yes Nat?" Troy said.

"Why is the baby making mommy sick?" Natalie asked.

Troy looked at his daughter and smiled. He picked Natalie up and set her on the counter.

"Sweetheart, the baby is making mommy sick because it needs room to grow and get used to being inside her tummy. She's okay Nat. Don't worry okay?" Troy said.

Natalie nodded. Troy kissed Natalie's cheek softly.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too daddy" Natalie said.

"Come on, let's go see mommy" Troy said as he picked Natalie up and set her on his hip.

Troy picked up the cup of tea that he made for Gabriella and went upstairs and walked into the master bedroom.

"I brought you some tea" Troy said as he put Natalie down on the bed.

"Thank you" Gabriella said.

Troy handed her the cup of tea and watched her take a sip.

"Are you feeling better?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, the morning sickness isn't as bad as it was when I had Nat" Gabriella said.

"That's good to know" Troy said.

"I just hope that this pregnancy goes smoothly" Gabriella said.

"Are you having doubts babe?" Troy asked.

"No, but anything can happen. The baby could come early or something could go wrong-" Gabriella started.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen Brie. Don't worry" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"I love you" Natalie said.

The couple looked down and smiled.

"We love you too Nat" Gabriella said as she kissed her daughter's head softly.

"I made an appointment with Dr. Green. It is tomorrow at eleven" Troy said.

"Thank you baby" Gabriella said.

The rest of the day the Bolton family relaxed around the house and talked about what life would be like the baby arrived.


	4. When Times Get Rough

The next day Gabriella woke up feeling nauseous. She ran to the bathroom with Troy following her. Gabriella kneeled down in front of the toilet and released the remains of her stomach. Troy held his wife's hair and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Everything is okay honey. Just relax" Troy said.

Gabriella gasped for air and moved away from the toilet. She stood up carefully and walked to the sink and brushed her teeth. Gabriella then looked at Troy.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded slowly and walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. Troy kissed Gabriella's head softly.

"I need to go wake up Nat so we can go to my appointment" Gabriella said.

"I will wake her up. You go get ready" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy walked out of the room and went into Natalie's room. He saw her sleeping soundly. Troy sat on the edge of his daughter's bed.

"Nat, you need to wake up baby" Troy said.

Natalie opened her eyes slowly.

"Daddy" Natalie said.

"Good morning honey. We are going to see the baby today" Troy said.

Natalie smiled.

"We are?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, come on let's go get dressed" Troy said as he lifted his daughter up.

Troy dressed Natalie and got her ready for the day. They then walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Gabriella looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Good morning sweetie" Gabriella said.

"Mommy, we are going to see the baby today" Natalie said incredulously.

Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy, who was watching the two interact.

"Yeah we are. Are you excited?" Gabriella asked.

Natalie nodded.

"Let's get you something to eat and we will go okay?" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Natalie said.

Gabriella made Natalie some breakfast. After Natalie was done eating, the little family left the house. Troy drove to Gabriella's obstetrician's office. He parked his car and looked at Gabriella.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

The couple got out of the car and Troy unbuckled Natalie from her car seat. The little family walked into the office and sat down. Gabriella signed herself in and sat next to Troy. A few minutes later, a young brunette woman, who was probably in her twenties came into the waiting room with a file in her hand.

"Gabriella Bolton?" the nurse called.

Troy picked Natalie up and followed Gabriella and the nurse into a room where Gabriella's vitals were taken. They then were escorted to an exam room.

"Gabriella, please take your bra and underwear off and put this gown on. Dr. Green will be in shortly" the nurse said.

"Can you take her into the hallway for a minute while I change?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Troy said as he picked Natalie up and walked out of the room.

Gabriella quickly changed and opened the door so that Troy and Natalie could come back in. Troy and Natalie came back into the room and sat down next to the exam table.

"Are you nervous?" Troy asked.

"A little bit" Gabriella said.

Troy put his hand on top of Gabriella's.

"Everything is going to be fine. I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"I love you" Natalie said.

Gabriella and Troy smiled.

"I love you too baby girl" Gabriella said.

There was a knock on the door and a young woman who had long blonde and who was probably in her forties came into the room.

"Gabriella, it's been a while" Dr. Ward said.

"Yeah, Natalie's three" Gabriella said.

Dr. Green looked at Natalie and smiled.

"Hi Natalie" Dr. Ward said.

Natalie looked at Troy.

"Say hi honey" Troy said.

Natalie looked at Dr. Ward.

"Hi" Natalie said.

"So Gabriella, you wanted to know how far along you are right?" Dr. Ward asked.

"Yes" Gabriella said.

"Okay. Troy, can you help her lie back?" Dr. Ward asked.

"Of course" Troy said as he stood up.

Troy helped Gabriella lie down on the exam table. He then sat down and placed Natalie on his lap. Gabriella took Troy's hand and entwined their fingers together. Dr. Ward turned on the ultrasound and waited until it heated. She then raised Gabriella's shirt above her stomach and took a bottle of gel and squirted some of the product onto her stomach. Dr. Ward took a wand and moved the gel around and looked at the screen.

"There's your baby, guys" Dr. Ward said.

Troy and Gabriella smiled.

"There's the baby, Nat" Gabriella said pointing to the screen.

"That's the baby?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah honey" Gabriella said.

Dr. Ward moved the wand over Gabriella's stomach.

"He or she looks healthy. You are about eight weeks along" Dr. Ward said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. Troy winked at Gabriella.

"Thank you Dr. Ward" Gabriella said.

"No problem. I will see you in a month" Dr. Ward said.

Dr. Green left the room. Gabriella looked at Natalie and smiled.

"Nat, are you excited for the baby to come?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Natalie said.

Troy smiled and kissed Natalie's head softly.

"You are going to be a big sister Nat" Troy said.

Natalie nodded.

"We are going to step out so you can change" Troy said as he stood up with Natalie in his arms.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy and Natalie left the exam room. Gabriella changed back into her clothes and walked out of the room. The little family left the doctor's office and drove home. Troy parked his car in the driveway and got out of the car. He walked to the backseat and helped Natalie get out of the car. They then walked into the house.

"Sweetie, it's nap time" Gabriella said.

"No nap mommy" Natalie said.

"You need one. Come on" Gabriella said taking Natalie's hand.

The two girls walked upstairs. Troy walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. A couple minutes later, Gabriella walked into the living room and sat down next to Troy.

"Is she asleep?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said as she leaned her head against Troy's shoulder.

"How are you feeling baby?" Troy asked.

"Tired. Plus, I am already gaining weight. I feel gross and fat" Gabriella said.

"Brie, you look beautiful. You are not fat. You are carrying our baby" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Do you mean that?" Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled.

"Yes, I mean that. You are so beautiful and it is so hard for me to keep my hands off of you right now" Troy said.

Gabriella laughed.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too. Never forget that okay?" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly. Gabriella kissed Troy back and put her hand on his cheek. Troy pulled away and put his hand on her stomach.

"I can't wait to be a daddy again" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I can't wait to be a mommy again" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"What do you think the baby will look like?" Gabriella asked.

"I hope he or she looks like you. Nat looks like me and I want this baby to look like you" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"I hope the baby looks like me but with your personality" Troy said.

"We will see in seven months" Gabriella said.

Natalie walked downstairs and went into the living room where her parents were.

"Hi sweetheart. Did you have a good nap?" Troy asked as he picked his daughter up and set her in his lap.

"Yeah" Natalie said.

"I am going to call Taylor and tell her the news" Gabriella said.

"Alright baby" Troy said.

Gabriella left the room. Troy looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Are you happy that you got to see the baby, Nat?" Troy asked.

Natalie nodded.

"When is the baby going to come daddy?" Natalie asked.

"The baby will be here in a couple of months. It has to stay in mommy's tummy for a little while so it can grow" Troy said.

"Oh" Natalie said.

Gabriella came back into the living room and sat down next to Troy.

"What did Tay say?" Troy asked.

"She said that she was happy for us and that we deserved to have another baby" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"Everyone deserves to have as many children as they want" Troy said.

"Mommy" Natalie said.

Gabriella looked at her daughter.

"Yes baby?" Gabriella asked.

"Why does the baby have to grow in your tummy?" Natalie asked.

Gabriella opened her arms and Natalie moved into them.

"The baby has to grow in my tummy because it's safer for it. When the baby grows in my tummy, it grows, like you do. When the baby can't grow anyone in my tummy, then it can come out. Do you understand, Nat?" Gabriella asked.

Natalie nodded. Troy smiled.

"I think I am going to take a nap" Gabriella said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am just really tired" Gabriella said.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything babe" Troy said.

"I will" Gabriella said.

Gabriella walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. She lied down on the bed and fell asleep. A couple hours later, Gabriella was woken up by a pain in her stomach. She sat up and put her hand on her stomach. Gabriella got off the bed and walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen where Troy was. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Troy, we need to go to the hospital" Gabriella said.

Troy looked at Gabriella worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"I'm having stomach pain and it's not cramps" Gabriella said.

Trusting Gabriella's word, Troy walked into the living room where Natalie was. He picked up his daughter and then walked back into the kitchen and took Gabriella's hand. The little family left the house. Troy opened the backseat of his car and strapped Natalie into her car seat. He shut the door and then helped Gabriella get into the car.

"Where are we going?" Natalie asked.

"We have to take mommy to the doctor" Troy said.

"At night?" Natalie asked innocently.

"Yeah honey. Everything is okay" Troy said.

Troy drove to the hospital and parked in the emergency room parking lot. He got out of the car and went to the backseat and opened the door. Troy unbuckled Natalie from her car seat and picked her up and set her on his hip. He walked to Gabriella's side and helped her out. The little family walked into the emergency room and went to the front desk.

"My wife is having stomach pain and she is two months pregnant" Troy said.

"Okay, we will get her to a room" the receptionist said.

The receptionist started talking to a nurse and the nurse came towards Gabriella with a wheelchair. Gabriella sat down in the wheelchair and the nurse wheeled her to a hospital room with Troy and Natalie following behind. Once Gabriella was in a room, Troy had to fill out her paperwork at the front desk. Twenty minutes later, Troy and Natalie walked into Gabriella's hospital room. Natalie wrapped her arms around Troy tightly. Troy kissed his daughter's cheek.

"She's okay Nat. Don't worry okay?" Troy said.

Troy walked over to a chair that was next to the bed.

"Has Dr. Ward come in yet?" Troy asked.

"No, not yet. I'm scared Troy" Gabriella said.

Troy took Gabriella's hand in his.

"I know you are. I am too" Troy said.

"I don't want anything to be wrong with the baby" Gabriella said.

"Hey, just relax okay? Everything is going to be fine. I am going to call my parents and ask them to pick Nat up and she could stay at their house" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy walked out of the hospital room. Ten minutes later, Troy came back into the hospital room.

"My mom is on her way" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her stomach.

Troy's phone went off and he looked at it.

"Nat, grandma is here to pick you up okay? Say goodbye to mommy" Troy said.

Troy picked Natalie up and walked over to Gabriella, who kissed Natalie's cheek.

"I love you baby" Gabriella said.

"I love you mommy" Natalie said.

"I will be back" Troy said.

Troy left the room and walked out of the hospital to his mother's car. Lucille got out of the car and looked at her son.

"What is going on?" Lucille asked.

"I don't know, but Nat can't stay here" Troy said.

"I will keep her until you both are home. Don't worry about Nat" Lucille said.

Troy hugged his mother.

"Thank you for doing this" Troy said.

"She's my granddaughter. Let me know what happens" Lucille said as she kissed her son's cheek.

"I will. Nat, you are going to stay with grandma for a little while okay? I love you" Troy said kissed Natalie's cheek.

"I love you too daddy" Natalie said.

Troy put his daughter down and watched her get into his mother's car. He walked into the hospital and went back to Gabriella's hospital room. Troy knocked on the door and heard a faint "come in". He opened the door and walked into the hospital room. Troy sat down on the chair that was next to the bed.

"Has Dr. Ward come in yet?" Troy asked.

"Not yet" Gabriella said.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Ward came into the room and smiled.

"Hi Troy and Gabriella. What happened?" Dr. Ward asked as she washed her hands.

"I felt pain in my stomach and it wouldn't go away" Gabriella said.

"Let's have a look" Dr. Ward said as she put on a pair of gloves.

Dr. Ward turned on the ultrasound and moved Gabriella's gown up, revealing her flat stomach. She then picked up a bottle of gel and squeezed the product onto Gabriella's stomach. Dr. Ward moved the gel around with a wand and looked at the monitor. She stopped moving the wand and looked closely at the screen. Dr. Ward then looked at Gabriella.

"I am going to bring one of my colleagues in here to take a look. I will be right back" Dr. Ward said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Dr. Ward left the room. Gabriella looked at Troy nervously.

"What if something is wrong Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Baby, if something is wrong, we need to fix it right? Everything is going to be okay" Troy said.

Dr. Ward came back into the hospital room with a tall man who had dark brown hair and was probably about fifty five. The two doctors looked at the monitor. The man whispered to Dr. Ward and left the room. Dr. Ward looked at the couple.

"Gabriella, the baby has hydrocephalus" Dr. Ward said carefully.

"What is that?" Troy asked.

"It's when there is fluid in the brain and it cannot drain, which causes the head to swell" Dr. Ward said.

"But it's curable right?" Gabriella asked.

"Unfortunately, there is no cure as of right now. The best solution is to put a drain into the brain and that will allow the fluid to drain and not cause any swelling" Dr. Ward said.

"What can happen to the baby?" Troy asked.

"The baby will have a lot of problems. Don't expect the baby to be able to walk or talk" Dr. Ward said.

Gabriella gasped. Troy put his hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"When can you put the drain in?" Gabriella asked.

"As soon as the baby is born" Dr. Ward said.

Gabriella nodded.

"I am going to keep you here for the night alright" Dr. Ward said.

"Alright. Thank you Dr. Ward" Troy said.

Dr. Ward left the hospital room. Troy looked at his wife.

"Honey, everything is going to be okay" Troy said.

Gabriella just cried. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and kissed her head softly.

"I didn't do anything. Why did this happen?" Gabriella cried.

Troy tried to hold himself together.

"I know you didn't Brie. Things like this just happen" Troy said.

Gabriella cried into Troy's chest. Troy lied down next to Gabriella and held her. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy tightly.

"I am not going to let anything happen to you or the baby okay?" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded slightly.

"We should have stopped trying to get pregnant" Gabriella said.

"Babe, don't think like that. We need to do what is best for the baby. We didn't know that this was going to happen. We just have to wait and see what happens" Troy said.

"I love you" Gabriella said as she wiped her tears away.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"I love you too. We are going to get through this. The baby will get through this" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Get some sleep okay? We will talk about this more tomorrow" Troy said.

"Okay, are you staying?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes" Troy said.

Gabriella snuggled into Troy's chest and fell asleep. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and rubbed her back soothingly. The next morning, Gabriella woke up and remembered that she was in the hospital. She got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. Gabriella emptied the contents of her stomach and then brushed her teeth. She walked back to the hospital bed and lied down. Troy opened his eyes and looked at his wife.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"Are you in any pain baby?" Troy asked.

"No" Gabriella said as she looked down at her stomach.

Troy put his hand on Gabriella's stomach.

"You are going to get discharged today" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"You ready to go home?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Nat is going to be so happy to see you" Troy said.

"I can't wait to see her too" Gabriella said.

The couple left the hospital and drove home. They didn't know what life would have in store for them, but what they did know is that they had each other to lean on when times got rough.


	5. Everything Is Going To Be Fine

A couple weeks later, Gabriella was three months pregnant. She and Troy were still trying to grasp the idea of their unborn child having a disease. Gabriella would cry at night at the thought of something bad happening to their baby and that she was to blame. One day, Troy walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom and saw Gabriella in the bathroom with tears running down her face. He walked into the bathroom and just held his wife. Troy rubbed Gabriella's back soothingly and kissed her head.

"Everything is going to be okay babe. Don't worry" Troy said.

Gabriella tightened her grip around Troy's waist.

"It just scares me that our child will never be able to be normal" Gabriella said.

"I know it does. It scares me too. But, we are going to get through this. You are the strongest woman I know and I know that we can get through this together" Troy said.

Gabriella had tears running down her face. Natalie came into the bathroom and looked at her parents.

"Why are you crying mommy?" Natalie asked.

Troy picked Natalie up and set her on his hip.

"She's just sad that's all sweetie. Don't worry" Troy said.

"Why is she sad?" Natalie asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella and then at Natalie.

"The baby has a couple problems and it is making mommy and I sad" Troy said.

"We need to protect her" Natalie said.

"You want to protect her? We can do that" Troy said.

Troy put Natalie down and she walked over to her mother and hugged her leg. Gabriella looked down and smiled. She carefully lifted Natalie up and hugged her daughter.

"I love you baby" Gabriella said.

Gabriella put Natalie down.

"Go play Nat" Troy said.

Natalie left the room. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"It's going to be hard to deal with this" Gabriella said.

"I know it is honey. You are not going through it alone. You have me, Nat, and our families by your side" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and leaned in and kissed Troy's lips.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"Why don't I call my parents and let them take Nat for the night?" Troy suggested.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Alright, I am going to call them" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek and walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs. Gabriella put her hand on her little bump and smiled.

"You are going to be alright honey" Gabriella said.

A couple minutes later, Troy walked into the bedroom.

"Nat is all set. My dad is going to come pick her up in an hour" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy looked at his wife and smiled. He kissed her head softly. An hour later, the doorbell rang. Troy walked downstairs and went to the front door and opened it. He smiled when he saw his father.

"Thank you for picking her up" Troy said.

"No problem. What is going on?" Jack asked.

"We found out the baby has a disease and it tore Gabriella apart" Troy said running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry to hear that. We will keep Nat for as long as you both want" Jack said.

Troy nodded.

"How are you doing with all of this?" Jack asked.

"I'm stressed out. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix any of this" Troy said.

"Troy, listen to me. All you can do is take everything day by day and be there for Gabi when she needs you. That's all you can do. It may not seem like Gabi wants you around while she's dealing with this, but she needs you more than ever. You need to get through this with each other" Jack said.

Troy nodded and hugged his father tightly. Jack rubbed Troy's back.

"Everything will be fine. Now, where's my granddaughter?" Jack asked.

"She's in the kitchen" Troy said.

Troy and Jack walked into the kitchen.

"Hey big girl" Jack said.

Natalie turned around and smiled.

"Grandpa!" Natalie yelled as she ran into her grandfather's arms.

Jack caught Natalie in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Nat, you are going to spend the night at grandpa and grandma's okay? I will see you tomorrow" Troy said.

"Okay" Natalie said.

"Can I have a kiss?" Troy asked.

Natalie leaned over in her grandfather's arms and kissed Troy's lips.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too daddy" Natalie said.

"Be good for grandpa and grandma" Troy said.

"Let me know if you want us to keep her" Jack said.

"I will. Thanks dad" Troy said.

"No problem" Jack said.

Jack and Natalie left the house. Troy walked upstairs and went into the bedroom.

"How are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Hold me please" Gabriella said quietly.

Troy lied down on the bed next to Gabriella. He wrapped his arms around Gabriella and kissed her head.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"My dad picked Nat up. We have the whole house to ourselves" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

"What are we going to do Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Baby, we need to take everything as it comes. I know that it might not be easy to do, but that's the only way we are going to get through this" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed and put her hand on her stomach.

"When is your next doctor's appointment?" Troy asked.

"Tomorrow" Gabriella said.

"Okay, we just need to be positive" Troy said.

Gabriella got off the bed and stood next to it.

"How can I be positive Troy? Our child has a disease that could be life threatening! I can't just go on with my life and not think of things that could happen" Gabriella said as her voice rose.

Troy knew that he had to let Gabriella yell and scream so that she could deal with everything. He sighed and looked at his wife.

"Babe, I know you can't, but stressing yourself out over this isn't going to solve anything" Troy said calmly.

"You don't understand because you are not a mother who has to carry a baby that has something wrong with it" Gabriella said angrily.

That hurt Troy. Troy closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes again and looked at Gabriella.

"I may not be a mother or the person that is carrying our child, but I am stressed out too. You don't think it hurts me too Gabriella?" Troy asked.

Troy left the bedroom and walked downstairs. He went into the kitchen and walked out to the backyard. Troy picked up a basketball that was sitting next to the garage. He bounced the ball in front of him and threw it into the hoop that was hanging on the garage. Troy knew that he and Gabriella would solve their argument. He dropped the basketball and walked into the house. Troy picked up his keys and left the house. He got into his car and drove to his parents house. Troy got out of the car and walked to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Lucille opened the door and smiled.

"Troy? I thought you were going to pick Nat up tomorrow" Lucille said.

"Gabriella and I had a fight" Troy said.

"About what?" Lucille asked.

"The baby" Troy said.

"Troy, you both are upset and all of your stress was built up and you exploded. It's nobody's fault. What you are going through is really hard" Lucille said.

Troy nodded.

"How's my baby?" Troy asked.

Lucille smiled.

"She's fine. She is watching cartoons in the living room with your dad" Lucille said.

"I want to go say hi" Troy said.

"Alright" Lucille said.

Troy and Lucille walked into the house. Troy walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Natalie. Natalie looked over at Troy and smiled. She jumped into her father's arms.

"Hi honey" Troy said.

"Daddy!" Natalie said happily.

"What are you and grandpa doing?" Troy asked his daughter.

"TV" Natalie said simply.

Troy kissed Natalie's cheek softly.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you daddy" Natalie said.

The phone rang and Lucille picked it up.

"Hello?" Lucille answered.

"Hi Lucille, it's Gabriella. Is Troy at your house?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah Gabi, he's here. What happened between you guys?" Lucille asked.

"We had a fight about the baby. All of the stress that we both had just exploded on each other. I feel awful for yelling at Troy. He was only trying to help and I just yelled" Gabriella said.

"Gabi, you both are going through a difficult time. It's normal to be upset" Lucille said.

"I know, but I never wanted to yell at him" Gabriella said.

"I know you didn't. Do you want to talk to him?" Lucille asked.

"Yes please" Gabriella said.

"Alright" Lucille said.

Lucille walked over to Troy and handed him the phone.

"It's Gabi" Lucille said.

Troy nodded. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hi. I'm sorry for going off on you like that. I know you were only trying to help" Gabriella said.

"Brie, I want us to be able to cope with this together. I may not understand what it's like to be carrying a baby, but I do know that I am just as scared of what is going to happen in the future with this baby as you are" Troy said.

"Okay. I know you are scared too Troy. I'm sorry" Gabriella said.

"I accept your apology. I will be home in a little while okay?" Troy said.

"Okay, I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

Troy hung up the phone and sighed. He got up and walked into the kitchen where his mother was.

"So what did she say?" Lucille asked.

"She apologized" Troy said.

"Did you accept it?" Lucille asked.

"Of course" Troy said.

"Good. You both need to take each problem you have and solve it step by step honey" Lucille said.

Troy nodded and hugged his mother.

"I am going to go home. I am going to leave Nat here, like we planned and I will pick her up tomorrow" Troy said.

"Okay" Lucille said.

Troy walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room.

"Nat, I'm going to go home okay? Be good for grandma and grandpa" Troy said as he kissed Natalie's head.

"Okay daddy" Natalie said.

Troy left his parent's house and drove home. He walked into the house and went into the kitchen where Gabriella was making a snack for herself. Gabriella turned and dropped what she was doing when she saw Troy. She ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry" Gabriella said.

"Hey, it's okay babe. This situation is something we need to work on together. I'm sorry too" Troy said.

Gabriella leaned in and kissed Troy's lips.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too baby girl" Troy said.

Troy kneeled down and put his hand on Gabriella's small bump.

"I love you too baby" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's bump.

Gabriella smiled.

"How's Nat?" Gabriella asked.

"She's fine. She was sitting on the couch and watching TV when I got there" Troy said.

"Oh okay" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek softly.

"Come on, I will run you a bath" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. The couple walked upstairs and went into their bathroom. Troy turned on the water and waited for the tub to fill up. He then turned off the water once it was filled and put some of Gabriella's favorite soap into the water. Gabriella took her shirt off and Troy smiled.

"Your bump actually looks bigger without a shirt" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah it does" Gabriella said.

Gabriella removed the rest of her clothing and got into the tub. She closed her eyes.

"How does that feel?" Troy asked.

"Perfect. Thank you baby" Gabriella said.

"No problem" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's lips.

Troy left the bathroom and walked downstairs. He went into the kitchen and started pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator. Troy started cooking dinner for Gabriella. He didn't want her to worry about anything. Fifteen minutes later, Troy put the chicken that he had made on two plates. He then walked upstairs and saw Gabriella walking towards the door.

"How was your bath?" Troy asked as he kissed Gabriella's lips.

"It was relaxing" Gabriella said.

"Dinner is ready" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and the couple walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. The couple sat down and started eating.

"When is your appointment tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"At ten. When are we going to pick up Nat?" Gabriella asked.

"We could pick her up before we go to Dr. Green's if you want" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Is the baby moving around?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded as she ate her food. Troy knew Gabriella was worried about the baby.

"You know that you can always talk to me if you need to right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I know. I'm just kind of in my own little world right now" Gabriella said.

Troy reached across the table and took Gabriella's hand in his.

"Don't shut me out please" Troy said.

"I'm not going to" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded. The couple finished eating and brought their dishes into the kitchen. Troy kissed Gabriella's shoulder as she washed her dish in the sink. Gabriella put her dish away and turned around and looked at her husband. Troy put a stray hair behind Gabriella's ear.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Gabriella leaned in and kissed Troy's lips softly.

"I think I am going to go to bed" Gabriella said.

"Are you feeling okay honey?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired" Gabriella said.

"Okay. Good night" Troy said.

"Night" Gabriella said.

Gabriella walked upstairs. She went into the master bedroom and changed into her pajamas. Gabriella then walked over to the bed and got under the covers and fell asleep. An hour later, Troy walked upstairs and went into the bedroom. He smiled when he saw his wife sleeping. Troy took his shirt off and got into bed. He placed a kiss on Gabriella's forehead and fell asleep. The next morning, Gabriella woke up feeling nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and sat in front of the toilet and released the contents of her stomach. Troy heard movement in the bathroom and opened his eyes. He got up and ran to the bathroom. Troy kneeled down next to Gabriella and rubbed her back soothingly as she threw up. After Gabriella had finished, she stood up carefully. She walked to the sink and brushed her teeth. Troy got up and leaned against the doorframe.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Lousy" Gabriella said simply.

"Maybe seeing the baby will make you feel better" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

"We have to go get Nat first" Gabriella said.

"I know" Troy said.

The couple got ready for the day and walked downstairs.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her expanding stomach.

"Okay" Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella left the house and drove to the Bolton home and parked the car. The couple got out of the car and walked to the front door. Troy rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. Lucille opened the door and smiled.

"Hi guys" Lucille said.

"How was Nat?" Gabriella asked.

"She was perfect as always. How are you two?" Lucille asked.

"We are fine. Just trying to cope with everything" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

" What you guys are going through is something that is very difficult. You both are doing great so far" Lucille said.

Gabriella smiled and entwined her fingers with Troy's.

"Thanks mom. Where is Nat?" Troy asked.

"She's watching cartoons" Lucille said.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the living room and smiled. Gabriella sat next to her daughter and kissed her head. Natalie looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Mommy!" Natalie said happily.

Natalie jumped into her mother's arms.

"Hi baby. Did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I colored" Natalie said.

"What did you color honey?" Gabriella asked.

Lucille handed Gabriella a piece of paper. Gabriella looked at the paper and saw the drawing that her daughter had made.

"It's beautiful, Nat" Troy said as he looked at the picture.

"Who are the people?" Gabriella asked.

"You, daddy, the baby, and me" Natalie said as she pointed to each person.

"I love it sweetie" Gabriella said as she kissed Natalie's head.

"We need to go babe or we will be late for your appointment" Troy said.

"Okay, thank you Lucille for watching Nat" Gabriella said as she hugged her mother-in-law.

"It was no problem" Lucille said.

"Nat, say goodbye to grandma" Troy said.

Lucille kneeled down and Natalie ran into her grandmother's arms.

"I love you Natalie" Lucille said as she kissed her granddaughter's head.

"I love you grandma" Natalie said.

Troy and Gabriella smiled. Troy picked Natalie up and the little family left the house. Troy put Natalie into her car seat and shut the door. He then got into the driver's seat and drove to Dr. Green's office. Troy parked the car and got out. He went to the backseat and helped Natalie get out. Troy then walked to Gabriella's side and took her hand in his. The little family walked into the office. Troy and Natalie sat down while Gabriella signed herself in. Gabriella then walked over to Troy and Natalie and sat down. Troy put his hand on Gabriella's stomach.

"The bump grew today" Troy said.

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"I think it did" Troy said.

A young woman with dark brown hair and who was probably in her mid thirties came into the waiting room with a file.

"Gabriella Bolton?" the nurse called.

Gabriella, Troy, and Natalie followed the nurse into a room where Gabriella's vitals were taken. The little family was then escorted to an exam room.

"Gabriella please change into this gown and Dr. Green will be in shortly" the nurse said handing Gabriella a gown.

The nurse left and Gabriella looked at Troy.

"I will take Nat into the hallway. Open the door when you are done" Troy said as he lifted his daughter into his arms.

"Where are we going daddy?" Natalie asked.

"We are just going outside for a minute Nat" Troy said.

Troy walked out of the exam room. Gabriella changed into the gown and opened the door. Troy and Natalie walked back into the room and sat down. Gabriella looked at her husband, who winked at her.

"Has the baby been moving around today?" Troy asked.

"A little bit. My back is killing me" Gabriella said as she rubbed her back soothingly.

"When we get home, I will give you a back rub okay?" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and looked at Natalie.

"Are you excited to see the baby today Nat?" Gabriella asked.

Natalie's eyes lit up. She nodded and giggled.

"Do you think the baby is a boy or a girl Nat?" Gabriella asked.

"A girl" Natalie said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I hope it is a girl, but I would love a boy too. I don't care, just as long as it is healthy" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Green walked into the room and smiled.

"Hi guys. How is everything going Gabi?" Dr. Green asked.

"Everything is fine right now. I'm just a little stressed out" Gabriella said truthfully.

Dr. Green smiled.

"Why are you stressed out? That's not good for the baby" Dr. Green said as she washed her hands.

"I'm just stressed about the baby having hydrocephalus and what could happen in the future. I guess I am just scared" Gabriella said.

Dr. Green sat down on a chair and looked at Gabriella.

"I know you are scared. But, you can't get yourself stressed out about this, Gabi. It's not good for the baby or you" Dr. Green said.

Gabriella nodded and put her hand on her bump.

"I just don't want anything to happen to the baby" Gabriella said as her eyes filled with tears.

Troy took Gabriella's hand in his and kissed it softly.

"I know you don't. I don't want anything to happen either. I am going to try my best to give you a healthy baby okay?" Dr. Green said.

"Okay" Gabriella said sniffling.

"Alright, let's see how the baby is doing today" Dr. Green said as she turned on the ultrasound.

Gabriella lied down on the bed. Troy kissed Gabriella's head softly.

"I love you baby" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Dr. Green raised Gabriella's shirt above her bump. She then picked up a bottle of gel and squeezed some of the product onto Gabriella's stomach. Dr. Green then took a wand and moved the gel around. She looked at the screen.

"There's your baby guys" Dr. Green said as she pointed to the screen.

Troy and Gabriella looked at the screen. Gabriella had tears running down her face.

"How is the baby looking today?" Troy asked.

Dr. Green moved the wand around Gabriella's stomach and stopped.

"The baby looks good. He or she is growing. Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Green asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy. Troy smiled.

"It's up to you babe" Troy said.

Gabriella turned to Dr. Green and nodded. Dr. Green moved the wand across Gabriella's stomach and looked at the screen.

"You are having a girl" Dr. Green said.

Gabriella smiled tearfully. Fresh tears ran down her face. She looked at the screen and couldn't believe that she was having a girl. Troy smiled and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Are you happy baby?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Congratulations" Dr. Green said.

"Thank you" Gabriella said.

"I just need to examine you and you can leave" Dr. Green said.

Gabriella nodded as she spread her legs apart. Dr. Green sat at the foot of the bed.

"Take a deep breath for me Gabi" Dr. Green said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Dr. Green examined Gabriella and then threw her gloves away.

"Everything looks fine. You are twelve weeks right?" Dr. Green asked.

"Yes" Gabriella said.

"Alright, I will see you in a month and hopefully not sooner. Take care of yourself okay?" Dr. Green said.

"I will make sure that she does" Troy said.

Dr. Green left the room. Gabriella looked at Troy. Troy smiled.

"I'm going to take Nat into the hallway so you can change. Come out when you are done" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy and Natalie left the room. Gabriella changed back into her clothes. She then walked out of the room. The Bolton family left Dr. Green's office and drove home. They hoped that everything would be okay.


	6. The Worst Of Times

That night, Troy walked into the master bedroom and sat on the bed next to Gabriella. He looked at his wife's face and could see that she was in deep thought. Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek softly and took her hand in his.

"What are you thinking about? You look like you are in deep thought" Troy said as he put his hand on Gabriella's stomach.

"I'm just thinking" Gabriella said.

"Baby, you know that you can tell me if something is bothering you right?" Troy said looking at his wife.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. She put her hand on Troy's face and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm thinking about the baby. We are going to have two girls" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"Yeah we are. Are you happy?" Troy asked.

"I'm happy and scared" Gabriella said.

"Brie, we just need to take everything as it comes okay? She may be completely fine when she is born. We need to stay positive okay? I hate seeing you so upset. I feel so helpless" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and kissed her husband's lips.

"You are not helpless. You are the one person that has stood by my side through all of this. Just being here with me makes me feel so much better Troy. You give me the strength I need to get through this" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled. Gabriella snuggled into Troy's chest.

"I love you very much and would never be able to go through this without you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too honey. I would never let you go through this alone. You are my wife, who is carrying my unborn child. I'm always going to be by your side, no matter what. You are stuck with me" Troy said.

Gabriella giggled.

"There's the smile I love. We are going to be okay baby. Don't worry" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Do you think Natalie is happy?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella.

"About having a baby sister?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"I think she is happy. She didn't say anything when I put her to bed" Troy said.

"I don't want her to feel like we are leaving her out" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's head. Gabriella was always worried about everyone before herself.

"Baby, she's fine. She doesn't feel like she is being left out" Troy said.

"How do you know?" Gabriella asked.

"She would have said something to one of us. She would tell us if something was bothering her" Troy said.

Gabriella shrugged.

"You are worrying too much. Everything is fine okay? If you want me to talk to her tomorrow I will" Troy said.

"Talk to her tomorrow" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Gabriella yawned.

"Go to sleep sweetheart" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Good night. I love you" Gabriella said as she kissed Troy's lips.

"Good night honey. I love you too" Troy said.

The couple fell asleep. The next morning, Troy woke up and saw that Gabriella was sleeping. He smiled and kissed her head softly and got out of bed. Troy walked down the hall to Natalie's room and saw her open her eyes.

"Hi bug, how did you sleep?" Troy asked.

"Daddy" Natalie said as she held her arms up, signaling that she wanted to be carried.

Troy picked Natalie up and set her on his hip. He kissed her head softly.

"Do you want to go on a walk after breakfast sweetie?" Troy asked.

Natalie nodded.

"Alright, come on. Let's get you dressed and ready to go" Troy said.

Troy put Natalie down and picked out her clothes for the day. He changed his daughter quickly. The father daughter duo then went downstairs and went into the kitchen. Troy walked over to the refrigerator and took a box of berries out. He washed them and put them into a bowl. Troy then set the bowl in front of Natalie. Natalie ate her fruit and looked at her father.

"Where is mommy?" Natalie asked.

"Mommy is upstairs sleeping. The baby is making her tired" Troy said.

"Oh" Natalie said.

Natalie finished her fruit and pushed her bowl to the side. Troy took the empty bowl and brought it to the sink. He washed the bowl and placed it into the dishwasher.

"Alright, let me go tell mommy that we are leaving" Troy said.

Troy walked upstairs and saw Gabriella getting out of bed. He walked over to her and kissed her lips.

"Nat and I are going to go on a walk. We will be back in a little while" Troy said as he put his hand on Gabriella's bump.

"Okay, let me know how it goes" Gabriella said.

"I will" Troy said.

Troy left the bedroom and walked downstairs. He looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Ready?" Troy asked.

Natalie nodded. Troy took his daughter's hand and the duo left the house. Troy and Natalie started walking down the street.

"Nat, you know that mommy and I love you very much right?" Troy said.

Natalie nodded. Troy stopped walking and kneeled down in front of his daughter.

"Tell me the truth sweetheart. Are you sad that we are having another baby?" Troy asked.

Natalie sighed.

"You know that you can tell me anything Nat. I won't be upset" Troy said.

Natalie looked at her father.

"You and mommy will forget about me" Natalie said.

"Baby, that's not true. We love you so much Nat. We will never forget about you" Troy said.

Natalie looked at her father and hugged him.

"I love you so much Natalie. Even when the baby comes, you will still be my best buddy" Troy said.

"I love you daddy" Natalie said.

Troy smiled and kissed Natalie's head softly. He pulled back and looked at his daughter.

"Come on, let's go home" Troy said.

Natalie and Troy walked back to the house. Troy opened the front door and watched Natalie walk into the house. Troy closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. He saw Gabriella cutting some vegetables and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How was your talk?" Gabriella asked.

"It was fine. She told me the answers to all of my questions" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's shoulder.

"What did she say?" Gabriella asked.

"She thinks that we are going to forget about her when the baby comes" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, don't cry" Troy said.

Gabriella stopped what she was doing and wrapped her arms around Troy.

"I feel horrible" Gabriella said.

"Baby, it's a phase. She will be fine, I promise" Troy said.

"So she isn't happy that the baby is coming?" Gabriella asked.

"She didn't say that. I think she is happy baby. She is three, you can't expect a three year old to tell you how she really feels about something" Troy said.

"It upsets me though" Gabriella said.

"I know, but you can't do anything about it honey. All we can do is wait and see what happens. She will be fine" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed and put her hand on her bump.

"I don't want her to feel left out, that's all especially when the baby has a problem" Gabriella said.

"I know you don't. She will be fine Brie. I promise" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy put his finger under Gabriella's chin. He brought her face up to his and kissed her lips.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"Mommy" Natalie said as she came into the kitchen.

Gabriella looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Yes honey?" Gabriella asked.

"Can I have juice?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, but not a lot. I'm making dinner" Gabriella said as she opened a cabinet and took one of Natalie's sippy cups out.

Gabriella walked to the refrigerator and took a bottle of apple juice out and poured it into Natalie's sippy cup. She then handed her daughter the cup and watched her drink it.

"Did you have fun on your walk with daddy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Natalie said.

Troy smiled. Gabriella made dinner and put everything on plates and brought it to the table. The little family ate together and talked about the baby. Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Troy noticed this and looked at Gabriella concerned.

"Are you feeling okay?" Troy asked.

"I have a headache and I am really tired" Gabriella said.

"Maybe you should just relax tonight. I will do everything" Troy said.

"No Troy" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, please. Let me take care of everything" Troy said.

"What's wrong mommy?" Natalie asked innocently.

Gabriella looked at Natalie and smiled.

"Nothing baby. I'm fine" Gabriella said.

The little family finished dinner. Troy took Natalie upstairs and gave her a bath and put her to bed. He walked downstairs and went into the kitchen and saw Gabriella holding onto the counter with her eyes closed.

"Baby, are you okay?" Troy asked.

"My head hurts" Gabriella said.

Troy rubbed his wife's back soothingly.

"Come on honey, let's get you to bed" Troy said.

Troy helped Gabriella walk upstairs and get into bed. He kissed Gabriella's head softly.

"How's your head feeling now?" Troy asked.

"It still hurts" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her bump.

"If your head isn't feeling better tomorrow, I am going to take you to Dr. Green" Troy said.

"I'm fine, Troy. It's just a headache" Gabriella said.

"It may be just a headache Gabriella but I just want to make sure everything is okay. We don't know if hydrocephalus can affect you too" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

"I'm just looking out for you honey, that's all" Troy said..

Gabriella put her hand on Troy's face and smiled.

"I know, thanks" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's head softly.

"I love you. Get some sleep okay?" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Gabriella fell asleep. The next morning, Gabriella got out of bed and felt dizzy. She held onto the bed frame and tried to regain her balance.

"Troy?" Gabriella called.

Troy came into the room and looked at Gabriella.

"What's wrong honey?" Troy asked.

"I'm really dizzy" Gabriella said.

"Alright, I am going to take you to see Dr. Green today" Troy said.

Gabriella started crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Troy asked.

" The baby is making this happen" Gabriella cried.

"Brie, we just need to get you checked out" Troy said.

"This is a big mess" Gabriella said.

"We are going to figure everything out okay? I called my mom already and she agreed to watch Nat" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy wiped Gabriella's tears away and kissed her cheek.

"Do you need anything?" Troy asked.

"No" Gabriella said.

"Okay, I will be downstairs" Troy said.

Troy left the room. Gabriella changed her clothes and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where she was met with Lucille Bolton.

"Hi sweetie, Troy told me you aren't feeling well" Lucille said.

"Yeah, I just have a headache and I'm a little dizzy" Gabriella said.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked his wife.

Gabriella nodded.

"Alright. We will be back soon" Troy said.

The couple left the house and got into the car. Troy drove to Dr. Green's office and parked his car. The couple got out of the car and walked into the office. Troy signed Gabriella in and sat next to her. He took her hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"My head hurts" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's hand softly. A couple minutes later, a young woman with long blonde hair and who was probably in her early thirties came into the waiting room with a clipboard.

"Gabriella Bolton?" the nurse called.

Gabriella and Troy stood up and followed the nurse into a room where Gabriella's vitals were taken. The couple was then escorted into an exam room.

"Gabriella, please change into this gown and Dr. Green will be in shortly" the nurse said.

The nurse left the room. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Does your head still hurt?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. She changed into the gown and sat down on the bed.

"There may be nothing wrong but I just want to make sure" Troy said.

"I know" Gabriella said.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Green came into the room and smiled.

"What's going on guys? You were supposed to come in a couple weeks" Dr. Green said.

Troy looked at Gabriella and then looked at Dr. Green.

"Last night, Gabriella had a really bad headache and she got a little dizzy. She woke up this morning with the same thing. I wanted her to come in and get checked out, just to make sure" Troy said.

Dr. Green smiled.

"One thing that I forgot to mention when I had found that the baby had hydrocephalus is that because the baby has it, then Gabriella will also have it until the baby is born. The symptoms include headaches and dizziness. Once the baby is born, the symptoms that Gabriella is having will go away" Dr. Green explained.

Troy looked at Gabriella.

"So what is the plan? What do we do?" Gabriella asked.

"I am going to put you on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. You did nothing wrong Gabriella. Don't think that you did. I just want to monitor everything better and see how things are going and the best option for that is to put you on bed rest" Dr. Green said.

Gabriella felt tears run down her cheeks. Troy took Gabriella's hand in his.

"The only time you can get up is to go to the bathroom. I need you to stay off your feet as much as possible" Dr. Green said.

Gabriella sniffled.

"I know this is hard for you Gabriella, especially when all of this extra stuff is happening. But I would never want to put you or your baby in danger" Dr. Green said.

Gabriella nodded.

"I know" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

"I'm also terribly sorry that I didn't mention that earlier" Dr. Green said.

"It's not your fault, Dr. Green" Troy said.

"I want to see you back here in two weeks okay?" Dr. Green said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Take care of yourself" Dr. Green said.

Dr. Green left the room. Troy looked at his wife and felt horrible.

"Baby, don't be mad" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy.

"I'm not mad. I'm frustrated" Gabriella said.

Troy took a deep breath. He stood up and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"We just need to get through this okay? Everything will be fine" Troy said.

"Why does this pregnancy have to be so difficult? Why can't it have been like when I was pregnant with Nat?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know babe. I really don't. I wish I could tell you why all of this stuff is happening" Troy said.

"Let's just go home" Gabriella said.

"Alright" Troy said.

Gabriella changed back into her clothes. The couple left Dr. Green's office and drove home. Troy opened the door and saw his mother look at him.

"What happened?" Lucille asked.

"She needs to be on bed rest until the baby is born" Troy said.

"Did the doctor say what happened?" Lucille asked.

"She said that because the baby has hydrocephalus, Gabriella will also have it. That is why her head hurts and why she is dizzy" Troy said.

Gabriella walked into the house. Troy and Lucille looked at Gabriella.

"How are you feeling honey?" Lucille asked.

"Upset" Gabriella said simply.

Gabriella walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. She got into bed and sat there. Meanwhile, Lucille looked at Troy downstairs.

"She's really upset mom" Troy said.

"I know she is. All you can do is tell her that everything is going to be okay and that you and Natalie love her" Lucille said.

"This pregnancy has just been really difficult" Troy said.

"I know it has been Troy. But you have to put your feelings aside and be there for Gabi" Lucille said.

Troy nodded.

"Thank you for watching Nat" Troy said.

"You are welcome. I love you" Lucille said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

Lucille left the house. Troy walked upstairs and went into Natalie's room and saw her sleeping. He left the room and walked into the master bedroom.

"How are you feeling baby?" Troy asked.

"Fine" Gabriella said folding her hands on her bump.

Troy sat on the edge of bed and looked at his wife.

"Babe, I know you are upset but Dr. Green wants you and the baby to be safe" Troy said.

"I know that. It just sucks that all these problems are happening" Gabriella said.

"We are going to get through this together okay? You just need to stay in bed and not stress about anything. Let me take care of everything" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed.

"What are you going to tell Nat?" Gabriella asked.

"I will tell her that you have to stay in bed for a while. I won't go into detail with her" Troy said.

"Okay. Is she taking a nap?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, she's asleep" Troy said as he put his hand on Gabriella's bump.

Gabriella nodded.

"Do you want me to bring some movies up here?" Troy asked.

"No, I just want to sit here" Gabriella said.

"Brie, it's not your fault honey" Troy said.

"Then why does it feel like it is?" Gabriella asked tearfully.

"Hey, listen to me. You did nothing wrong. Dr. Green said that also. It just comes with hydrocephalus Gabriella" Troy said.

Troy wiped Gabriella's tears away and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"When Nat wakes up, I will tell her what's going on and bring her in here" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy left the room and walked downstairs. An hour later, Natalie walked downstairs and went into the living room where Troy was sitting. She climbed onto the couch and snuggled into her father's side.

"Did you have a good nap?" Troy asked.

Natalie nodded.

"Where's mommy?" Natalie asked.

"Mommy is upstairs. Mommy's doctor wants her to rest until the baby comes. She needs to stay in bed for a while" Troy explained to his daughter.

"When can she come downstairs?" Natalie asked.

"She can come downstairs after the baby is born" Troy said.

"We can't play anymore" Natalie said.

Troy looked at Natalie and smiled.

"Baby, you can still play with her. She just needs to stay in bed when you do" Troy said.

"Oh" Natalie said.

"Do you want to go upstairs and see her?" Troy asked.

Natalie nodded.

"Alright, let's go" Troy said.

Troy got off the couch and lifted Natalie into his arms. Troy and Natalie walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. Gabriella looked at Natalie and smiled. Troy placed Natalie on the bed and watched her crawl over to Gabriella.

"Hi sweetie" Gabriella said.

"Hi" Natalie said.

"Did you tell her?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy.

"Yeah I told her" Troy said.

"Baby, mommy has to stay in bed for a while" Gabriella said.

Natalie leaned her head against Gabriella's shoulder. The little family talked about the baby the rest of the day and tried to cope with Gabriella being on bed rest. A couple weeks later, Gabriella was four and a half months pregnant. Her bump had grown a lot in the last couple of weeks. Troy had been doing everything for Gabriella, including taking care of Natalie. One day, the doorbell rang. Troy walked to the front door and opened it and smiled when he saw Chad.

"Hey, how's it going?" Chad asked shaking Troy's hand.

"I'm kind of stressed out" Troy said.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Now that Gabriella is on bed rest, I have to take care of her, Natalie, and everything else by myself" Troy said.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Chad asked.

"No, but thanks. I just have my hands full" Troy said.

"Let me take Nat off your hands for the night. It will give you some time to relax" Chad suggested.

"I don't want to make you feel obligated. I'm her father and she's my responsibility" Troy said.

"I know that and I am not obligated. I just don't want my niece's father to go crazy when he could easily eliminate one of the stress factors for a night" Chad said.

Troy sighed and looked at Chad.

"Alright, you win" Troy said.

Chad smiled.

"Don't worry Troy, I will take care of her" Chad said.

Troy nodded.

"I am going to upstairs and tell Gabriella and get Nat ready" Troy said.

"Okay" Chad said.

Troy walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom.

"Babe, Chad wants to take Nat for the night" Troy said.

"Why?" Gabriella asked as she sat up in bed.

"He wants us to relax" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy left the bedroom and walked into Natalie's room.

"Nat, Uncle Chad is here. He is going to take you to his house for the night okay?" Troy said.

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"He wants to spend some time with you. He hasn't seen you in a while" Troy said.

"Oh" Natalie said.

Troy packed some clothes for Natalie.

"Alright, let's go downstairs" Troy said.

Natalie and Troy walked downstairs. Natalie ran into Chad's arms.

"Hey pretty girl. How's it going?" Chad asked as he set Natalie on his hip.

"Good" Natalie said.

Troy smiled.

"Nat, I will see you tomorrow okay? I love you" Troy said as he kissed Natalie's cheek.

"I love you daddy" Natalie said.

"Thanks again man" Troy said shaking Chad's hand.

"No problem" Chad said.

Chad and Natalie left the house. Troy walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. The couple spent some much needed quality time together. They were glad that they had each other to lean on during this difficult time.


	7. Stress Makes People Argue

The next couple of days had gone by slowly. Gabriella would basically sleep the majority of the day or would spend time with Natalie. She would try to make Natalie feel better about the situation but she knew that nothing would make it better. One day, Gabriella had had enough. She got out of bed and walked quietly downstairs. Natalie saw her mother and smiled.

"Daddy, mommy is here" Natalie said.

Troy turned around and looked at his wife.

"Brie, you need to be in bed" Troy said.

"I'm tired of being upstairs Troy" Gabriella said.

"Babe, I know you are tired of it. But you are keeping the baby safe by doing it" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed.

"Come on, you need to go back to bed" Troy said.

"I just want to give Natalie a hug and a kiss first" Gabriella said.

Natalie ran into her mother's arms. Gabriella kissed her daughter's head softly.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too mommy" Natalie said.

"Alright, you need to go back upstairs" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella walked upstairs. Gabriella got into bed and looked at a frustrated Troy.

"Are you mad?" Gabriella asked.

Troy sighed.

"I'm not mad. I'm just frustrated that's all. You need to stay in bed. I know you hate it, but it's the best for the baby" Troy said.

"I'm sorry" Gabriella said.

Troy's face softened.

"Sweetheart, I want you to be able to be downstairs with us. Trust me, I do. I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead softly.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"Stay in bed please" Troy said.

"I will" Gabriella said.

Troy left the room. Gabriella slumped down against the pillows and put her hand on her bump. A couple hours later, Natalie came into the bedroom and looked at her mother.

"Mommy?" Natalie asked.

Gabriella turned and looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Hi baby" Gabriella said.

"Is daddy mad at you?" Natalie asked.

"Why would you think that Nat?" Gabriella asked.

"Because you got out of bed" Natalie said.

Gabriella smiled and motioned her to get onto the bed. Natalie crawled onto the bed and sat next to her mother.

"Daddy just wants the baby and I to be safe that's all. I wasn't supposed to get out of bed. He isn't mad sweetie" Gabriella said.

"He's not?" Natalie asked innocently.

"No baby, he's not. I promise" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Natalie said.

Gabriella looked up and saw Troy leaning against the door frame. Troy walked in and kissed Gabriella's cheek and sat on the bed.

"We were just talking about you" Gabriella said.

"I heard" Troy said.

"Nat thinks you are mad at me" Gabriella said.

Troy picked Natalie up and set her on his lap.

"Nat, I'm not mad at mommy" Troy said.

"You aren't?" Natalie asked.

"No honey. I just got a little upset that she came downstairs. She's supposed to be in bed and not walking around" Troy explained.

"Oh" Natalie said.

Gabriella looked at Troy. Troy looked at Gabriella and winked.

"Nat, why don't you go to your room and play okay? I will be there in a minute" Troy said.

"Okay daddy" Natalie said.

Troy set Natalie down and watched her walk out of the room. He then looked at Gabriella.

"She was concerned about you being mad at me" Gabriella said.

"I know, but we got everything resolved. How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Fine" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her bump.

"No headache?" Troy asked.

"No" Gabriella said.

"Good. Maybe she wants to give you a little break" Troy said as he put his hand on Gabriella's bump.

"Maybe" Gabriella said.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips softly. He pulled back when he heard Natalie calling him from her bedroom.

"I need to go see how Nat is doing. But I will be back in a little while. Yell if you need anything" Troy said.

"I will" Gabriella said.

Troy got up and walked out of the room and went into Natalie's room.

"Hey sweetie" Troy said.

Natalie looked up and smiled.

"Hi daddy" Natalie said.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Drawing" Natalie said.

"What are you drawing baby?" Troy asked.

"You, mommy, and me" Natalie said.

Troy smiled.

"Can I see it?" Troy asked.

Natalie handed the piece of paper to her father. Troy looked at the picture and smiled.

"It's beautiful Nat" Troy said.

Natalie smiled. Troy hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek.

"I am going to go show this to mommy" Troy said.

"Okay" Natalie said.

Troy took the picture and walked out of the room. He walked into the master bedroom and handed Gabriella the picture.

"What is this?" Gabriella asked.

"Our daughter drew a picture of our family" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at the picture and smiled.

"This is really cute" Gabriella said.

"I am going to put it on the refrigerator" Troy said.

Troy left the room and walked downstairs. He went into the kitchen and put the drawing on the refrigerator. He then walked upstairs and went into Natalie's room.

"Mommy loves your picture Nat" Troy said.

Natalie smiled brightly. The doorbell rang and Troy walked out of Natalie's room and went downstairs. He walked to the front door and opened it, revealing Taylor.

"Hi Troy" Taylor said.

"Hey Tay, what's going on?" Troy asked.

"Nothing much. I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by and see how everything was going. How is Gabi?" Taylor asked.

"She's doing okay. She's on bed rest" Troy said.

"Oh wow. Troy, I know that I haven't really been around and I am really sorry about that" Taylor said.

"It's not your fault. You have work and your own family. Gabi has hers" Troy said.

"Is she up for any visitors?" Taylor asked.

"I will go run upstairs and see. She may be sleeping" Troy said.

"Alright" Taylor said.

Troy walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom.

"Baby, Taylor is here. She wanted to come visit you. Is it okay for her to come up?" Troy asked.

Gabriella turned over in bed and looked at Troy and nodded.

"Okay. How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"A little tired and my muscles ache" Gabriella said.

"I will give you a massage when Tay leaves okay? I will send her up here" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy left the bedroom and walked downstairs. He looked at Taylor and smiled.

"You can go up and see her" Troy said.

"Thanks Troy" Taylor said.

"No problem" Troy said.

Taylor walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. Gabriella looked at Taylor and smiled.

"Hey" Gabriella said.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" Taylor asked.

"Tired and my muscles ache" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her bump.

Taylor smiled.

"How's the best rest going?" Taylor asked.

"Horrible. I hate being in bed all the time. I hate when Nat asks Troy why I can't come downstairs. I feel like a horrible mother" Gabriella confessed.

"Gabi, you are not a horrible mother. Nat just wants her mommy with her all the time. She's three, it's normal" Taylor said.

"I know, it just hurts sometimes" Gabriella said.

"It will be over soon and think about it this way, you are helping the baby by being on bed rest" Taylor said.

"Yeah, I know" Gabriella said.

"How's everything else going?" Taylor asked.

"Well I sleep, go to the bathroom, and occasionally snuggle with my daughter. Everything is fine" Gabriella said.

Taylor smiled.

"How's everything going with you?" Gabriella asked.

"Everything is fine. Chad called me a couple days ago and wanted to catch up" Taylor said.

"And did you?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor nodded.

"You miss him don't you?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor and Chad had dated for several years after high school but broke up a year ago because they didn't know where the relationship was going.

"I miss him sometimes" Taylor said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Why don't you go get coffee together? So you can catch up in person" Gabriella suggested.

"I don't know. I don't want to push anything on him" Taylor said.

"Tay, it's just coffee. I think you guys will be fine" Gabriella said.

"We will see what happens. I will call him and ask him" Taylor said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Good. Let me know what happens. I will get Troy to spy" Gabriella joked.

Taylor laughed.

"Chad would kill him" Taylor said.

Gabriella smiled. Taylor left a few minutes later. Troy walked upstairs and sat on the bed and looked at his wife.

"How was your talk?" Troy asked.

"Good. She wanted to know how everything was going with the baby and she also told me that she misses Chad" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and started massaging Gabriella's stomach.

"She misses Chad and Chad misses her. They should just get back together" Troy said.

Gabriella shrugged.

"They broke up badly. I don't know what is going to happen" Gabriella said.

"Well that is not something that you should be worrying about right now" Troy said.

"I know but they are my best friends. I can't not think about what's going to happen" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and stopped massaging Gabriella's stomach and took her hand in his.

"Even on bed rest, you are coming up with plans. You are supposed to be relaxing babe" Troy said.

"I'm not stressing myself out. The baby is happy as can be in here" Gabriella said putting her hand on her expanding bump.

"Let's keep it that way too. You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed.

"I feel like doctor's appointments only get me upset" Gabriella said.

"Baby, we are going through a difficult pregnancy-" Troy started.

"I know that! Everyone needs to stop reminding me that it's difficult!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy heard footsteps behind him and turned around and saw Natalie standing at the door. His face softened.

"Nat, everything is okay. Go play honey" Troy said.

Natalie walked out of the room. Once she was out of earshot, Troy looked at Gabriella.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" Gabriella said.

"Hey, it's okay Brie" Troy said taking her hand in his.

"I know that it's a difficult pregnancy. I just don't want to deal with this anymore" Gabriella cried.

"Oh baby" Troy said as he held Gabriella in his arms.

Troy rubbed Gabriella's back as she cried. He kissed her head softly.

"Baby, look at me" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy. Troy wiped her tears away.

"Sweetheart, I know that you don't want to deal with this anymore. But you are doing amazing. I'm so proud of you. I know that it was hard to go on bed rest and let me do everything for you, but you are thinking about the baby and what is best for her" Troy said.

Gabriella sniffled. Troy looked at Gabriella and kissed her head softly.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

"I hate mood swings" Gabriella said.

Troy laughed.

"They are just part of the pregnancy" Troy said.

"Yeah, but they suck" Gabriella said.

"They will go away soon. Are you okay now?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"I have to go console a very upset little girl. I will be right back" Troy said.

"Okay, tell her that I'm sorry if I scared her" Gabriella said.

"I will" Troy said.

Troy left the bedroom and walked down the hall to Natalie's room. He walked into the room and saw his daughter playing with her toys.

"Hi honey" Troy said.

"Hi daddy" Natalie said.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

Natalie nodded.

"Come here" Troy said.

Natalie walked over to Troy, who had sat down on her bed. Troy lifted Natalie into his arms and placed his daughter on his chest.

"Mommy is okay Nat. The baby makes her upset sometimes" Troy said.

"I don't like when mommy cries" Natalie said.

"I know you don't sweetie. I don't like it either. But when the baby comes, she will stop" Troy said as he pushed her hair out of her face.

Natalie nodded. Troy kissed Natalie's head softly.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too daddy" Natalie said.

"Do you want to help me make dinner? Mommy will be so happy that you helped me" Troy said.

Natalie nodded.

"Alright, let's go downstairs" Troy said.

Troy picked Natalie up and they went downstairs to the kitchen. He put Natalie down and went to the refrigerator and looked inside. Troy pulled out some ingredients and set them on the counter. He was going to make bean burritos for Gabriella, since she is fluent in Spanish and from Mexico. Troy put the beans in a pot on the stove and waited for them to cook. After they finished cooking, Troy brought the pot and poured a little of the beans into the flat tortilla.

"Alright, Nat put some of the cheese and vegetables on top of the beans for me" Troy said.

Natalie did as she was told. Troy then wrapped the burritos and placed them on three plates.

"Can you go give this to mommy?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Natalie said.

Troy gave Natalie the plate. Natalie walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. Gabriella looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Did you make that for me?" Gabriella asked as she took the plate out of Natalie's hands.

"Yeah" Natalie said.

Gabriella leaned over and kissed Natalie's cheek.

"Thank you baby" Gabriella said.

Natalie walked out of the room and went downstairs. Troy looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Did you give mommy the plate?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Natalie said.

Troy and Natalie sat down and ate their dinner. After they finished, Troy gave Natalie a bath and put her in bed. He sat on the edge of her bed and kissed her head.

"I love you baby. Get some sleep" Troy said.

"I love you too daddy" Natalie said.

Troy walked out of Natalie's bedroom and went into the master bedroom and saw Gabriella looking at her bare stomach.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled.

"Looking at my stomach" Gabriella said.

"I can see that, but why?" Troy asked.

"I'm just thinking" Gabriella asked.

"About what?" Troy asked.

"The baby" Gabriella said.

"Oh" Troy said.

"Who you do you think she will look like?" Gabriella asked.

"I think she will look like you" Troy said.

"You don't think she will look like you?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know" Troy said.

"I hope she has your eyes" Gabriella said.

Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"I hope everything goes well tomorrow" Gabriella said.

"I hope so too babe. But, if it doesn't, we have to figure out a plan" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and snuggled into her husband's chest.

"Four more months until this is all over" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"Yeah, but then we have to figure out how to help her" Troy said.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"Get some sleep, Brie. You and the baby need it" Troy said.

The couple fell asleep. The next morning, Troy woke up and smiled when he saw Gabriella still sleeping. He kissed her head softly and got out of bed. Troy got dressed and walked down the hall to Natalie's room and saw her getting out of bed.

"Good morning, Nat. We are going to see the baby today" Troy said.

Natalie smiled. Troy got Natalie dressed and ready to go. He then walked to the master bedroom.

"Alright, we need to go soon" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said getting out of bed.

Gabriella got dressed and walked downstairs. Natalie ran into her mother's arms.

"Hi baby" Gabriella said as she kissed Natalie's cheek.

"Hi" Natalie said.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with" Gabriella said.

The little family left the house. Troy drove to Dr. Green's office and parked his car. He got out of the car and walked to Gabriella's side and helped her and Nat get out of the car. The Boltons walked into the office. Gabriella signed herself in and sat next to Natalie. A couple minutes later, a young woman with light brown hair came into the waiting room with a file.

"Gabriella Bolton?" the nurse called.

The Boltons stood up and followed the nurse into a room where Gabriella's vitals were taken. They were then escorted into an exam room.

"Gabriella, please change into this gown and Dr. Green will be in shortly" the nurse said.

"Thank you" Gabriella said.

"I am going to take Nat to the hallway. Open the door when you are done" Troy said.

"Alright" Gabriella said.

Troy and Natalie walked out of the exam room. Gabriella changed into the gown quickly and opened the door. Troy and Natalie came back into the room and sat down next to the bed.

"Are you excited to see the baby today Brie?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous" Gabriella said.

"Everything will be okay babe. Let's just keep an open mind and if there is something wrong, then we need to fix it" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. A couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Green came into the room and smiled.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" Dr. Green asked.

"Fine" Gabriella said.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Green asked looking at Gabriella.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Have you been staying in bed?" Dr. Green asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"Good, let's take a look and how the baby is doing today" Dr. Green said.

Troy helped Gabriella lie down on the bed. He took Gabriella's hand in his. Dr. Green put a blanket over Gabriella's lower body and raised her gown above her bump. She then turned on the ultrasound and waited for it to heat up. Once it heated, Dr. Green took a bottle of gel and squeezed some of the product onto Gabriella's bump. She then took a wand and moved the gel around Gabriella's stomach and looked at the monitor.

"There's your baby" Dr. Green said.

Gabriella and Troy looked at the monitor and smiled.

"How does she look today Dr. Green?" Troy asked.

Dr. Green moved the wand around and looked at the screen. She then looked at Troy.

"She looks fine. Her head has fluid in it, so that is why the head looks that way" Dr. Green said pointing to the baby's head.

"Is she in the right position?" Gabriella asked.

"Right now she is. But, if her head keeps swelling, we will have to deliver early" Dr. Green said.

"But wouldn't that be dangerous?" Troy asked.

"It's more dangerous if we leave her inside because her head is swelling and I know you don't want to have a c-section" Dr. Green said.

"So then what are we going to do?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, you are five months along correct?" Dr. Green asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"I think that the baby should come out no later than eight months" Dr. Green said.

"Will a month make a difference?" Gabriella asked.

"She will be fully developed by then. It will be safe, I promise" Dr. Green said.

"So you are going to induce her?" Troy asked.

"As of right now, that is the plan" Dr. Green said.

Troy and Gabriella nodded.

"Okay" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Are you okay with that Gabriella?" Dr. Green asked.

"I just want the best for my baby. If inducing her and having her early is what's best, then we should do it" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded.

"Alright. Let me examine you and then you can leave" Dr. Green said.

Gabriella spread her legs apart and took a deep breath. Troy kissed Gabriella's head softly.

"I love you sweetheart" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Dr. Green examined Gabriella and looked at the couple.

"Everything looks fine Gabriella. I want you to remain on bed rest" Dr. Green said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Alright, I will see you guys soon" Dr. Green said.

Dr. Green left the room. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and realized that they were never going to be able to solve this problem.


	8. A Woman Needs Her Mother

That night, when everyone was sleeping, Gabriella woke up and got out of bed. She walked downstairs and went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Gabriella put her hand on her bump and rubbed it in soothing circles and closed her eyes. Her back was killing her. She couldn't find a good position to fall asleep in. Gabriella heard footsteps coming down the stairs and knew she was going to be in trouble. As the footsteps got closer, she saw Natalie walking into the living room with her blanket and her teddy bear.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing up this late?" Gabriella asked.

Natalie walked over to the couch and sat next to her mother.

"I can't sleep anymore" Natalie said innocently.

Gabriella smiled and kissed her daughter's head softly.

"Do you want me to take you back to bed?" Gabriella asked.

Natalie nodded.

"Okay, come on" Gabriella said as she carefully picked Natalie up and set her on her hip.

Gabriella carefully walked upstairs and went into Natalie's room. She put Natalie down and helped her get into bed. Gabriella kissed Natalie's head softly.

"I love you honey. Get some sleep" Gabriella said.

Gabriella watched Natalie's eyes close and walked out of the room. She walked downstairs again and went into the kitchen. Gabriella started cleaning the kitchen. Twenty minutes into cleaning, Gabriella heard footsteps coming down the stairs again. She looked at the kitchen doorway and saw Troy walking into the room.

"What are you doing up this late? Is your head hurting?" Troy asked.

"No. My back hurts and I just needed to get out of bed for a little bit. I know I'm not supposed to be up but, it was only going to bother me more" Gabriella said.

Troy sighed.

"Well cleaning the kitchen isn't going to solve your back pain. Come on" Troy said as he took the cleaning utensils out of Gabriella's hand.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and walked into the living room. The couple sat down on the couch.

"You should have woken me up" Troy said.

"I know but you have working so hard. You are taking care of everything" Gabriella said.

"It doesn't matter how I feel babe. I want to make sure that you are okay before I think about myself" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Nat came down here a couple minutes before you did" Gabriella said.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"She said she couldn't sleep" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"Is she asleep?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I carried her upstairs and put her to bed" Gabriella said.

"You shouldn't be lifting her Brie" Troy said.

"I know that, but I haven't held her in five months" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's head softly and put his arm around her.

"How's your back feeling?" Troy asked.

"It still hurts" Gabriella leaning her head against Troy's shoulder.

"I will go get the heating pad and let's see if that works" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy got up and walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet and pulled out the heating pad. He placed the pad into the microwave for thirty seconds and waited for the timer to go off. Once the timer went off, Troy took the heating pad out of the microwave and walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room. He sat on the couch and placed the pad on Gabriella's back.

"How does that feel?" Troy asked.

"It feels good" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"Good. Do you feel less pain?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes. She leaned her head against Troy's shoulder. Troy kissed Gabriella's head softly. He put his hand on Gabriella's stomach and rubbed her expanding bump in soothing circles.

"Baby girl, you need to let your mommy rest" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled with her eyes closed. A couple minutes later, Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled when he saw her eyes open.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Sleepy" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded tiredly.

"Is the pain gone?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Alright honey, let's get you in bed" Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella walked upstairs and went into their bedroom and got into bed. Gabriella snuggled into Troy's chest.

"Good night baby, I love you" Troy said.

"Night, I love you too" Gabriella said.

The couple fell asleep. The next morning, Troy woke up and saw Gabriella still sleeping. He got up carefully and walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs. Troy picked up the phone and dialed his mother's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Lucille answered.

"Hi mom" Troy said.

"Hi Troy, how are you?" Lucille asked.

"I'm okay. How are you?" Troy asked.

"I'm fine. How's Gabi and Nat doing?" Lucille asked.

"Nat is perfect as usual. Gabi is alright. Her doctor wants to induce her when she hits eight months" Troy said.

"Oh no, how are you both dealing with that?" Lucille asked.

"Brie is upset but she wants the baby to be safe and will do anything to keep it that way" Troy said.

"How are you dealing with it?" Lucille asked.

"I'm upset but I don't want to show that I'm upset because I need to be strong for her" Troy said.

"You are a good man, Troy" Lucille said.

Troy smiled when he saw Natalie come into the living room. Natalie walked over to the couch that Troy was sitting on and sat next to him.

"Thanks mom. Hey, I have to go. Nat just got up" Troy said.

"Alright honey. Tell Gabi and Nat that I love them" Lucille said.

"I will" Troy said.

Troy hung up the phone and looked at his daughter.

"Hi bug, how did you sleep?" Troy asked.

"Good" Natalie said.

"Let's go see if mommy is still sleeping" Troy said picking Natalie up and placing her on his hip.

Troy walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom and saw Gabriella open her eyes.

"Good morning" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. Troy put Natalie on the bed and watched her crawl over to Gabriella.

"Good morning" Gabriella said.

"How's your back feeling?" Troy asked.

"Better" Gabriella said.

"That's good babe" Troy said.

"Mommy" Natalie said.

Gabriella looked at Natalie and smiled.

"Yes baby?" Gabriella asked.

"I love you" Natalie said.

Gabriella started to cry and Natalie looked at Troy.

"Baby, it's okay. Mommy loves you too. The baby makes mommy a little sad sometimes" Troy said.

Gabriella wiped her tears away and looked at Troy and Natalie.

"I'm sorry. It was a mood swing" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"See she's okay sweetie" Troy said looking at Natalie.

Natalie looked at her mother. Gabriella kissed Natalie's head softly.

"I love you too baby" Gabriella said taking Natalie into her arms.

"When will the baby be here mommy?" Natalie asked.

Gabriella smiled and kissed Natalie's cheek.

"Soon. Do you want to feel her kick?" Gabriella asked.

Natalie nodded.

"Okay, let me put your hand on my tummy" Gabriella said taking her daughter's hand.

Gabriella put Natalie's hand on her bump. They waited for a minute and Natalie squealed in delight.

"She kicked me mommy!" Natalie said happily.

Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, that's your sister Nat. Are you going to be a good big sister?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Natalie said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I told my mom that you were going to be induced" Troy said.

"What did she say? I have to call my mom and tell her also" Gabriella said.

"She's concerned but she knows everything is going to be okay" Troy said.

Gabriella put her hand on her bump.

"I hope everything will be okay. I wanted everything to be easier this time" Gabriella said.

"I know you did babe. I thought it was going to be easier too, but I think we are doing just fine, don't you?" Troy asked.

"I think we are doing well" Gabriella said.

"Then there is nothing to worry about" Troy said kissing Gabriella's head.

Gabriella sighed.

"I'm so stressed" Gabriella said leaning her head back against the wall and covered her eyes.

"Baby" Troy started.

Gabriella started to cry. Troy wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her head.

"Look at me babe" Troy said.

Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"Everything is going to be fine, honey. Don't worry" Troy said.

"How do you know?" Gabriella asked.

"I know because you are a strong woman and so is our baby" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Gabriella sighed. The rest of the day, the Bolton's relaxed around the house. A couple weeks later, Gabriella was six and a half months pregnant. Troy had bought all the baby furniture and placed it into the baby's room. Gabriella couldn't wait until the baby was born. She was uncomfortable and just wanted to be able to get out of bed. One day, Troy walked into the bedroom and saw Gabriella sleeping. He placed a kiss on his wife's head and saw her eyes open.

"How are you feeling baby?" Troy asked.

"Fine. She is kicking non-stop but I don't mind" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

"Any headaches?" Troy asked.

"No, what's Natalie doing?" Gabriella asked.

"She's taking a nap. Your mom called" Troy said.

"What did she want?" Gabriella asked.

"She wanted to know how you were doing" Troy said.

"Oh" Gabriella said as she sat up in bed.

"Have you talked to her recently?" Troy asked.

"No, I have just had a lot going on and I haven't found a good time to call her" Gabriella said.

"Are you avoiding her for some reason honey?" Troy asked.

"No" Gabriella said.

"You know if something there is something that is going on with the two of you, you can always talk to me about it right?" Troy asked.

"I know" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek. There was a moment of silence until Gabriella looked at Troy.

"She will bring up my dad and I don't want to talk about him" Gabriella finally said.

Troy looked at Gabriella and saw the pain in her eyes. Gabriella's father had died a year ago, due to stage four cancer. Troy sat on the edge of the bed and took Gabriella's hand in his.

"That's what's bothering you?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. Troy put his arm around Gabriella and kissed her cheek.

"Baby, I need you to listen to me okay?" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Your dad was a strong man and he loved you very much honey. He fought for his life" Troy said.

Gabriella sniffled and wiped tears that were streaming down her face.

"Why does it still hurt so badly?" Gabriella asked.

"I can't answer that sweetheart. Over time, it will get better" Troy said putting his hand on Gabriella's stomach.

"He won't get to meet his granddaughter" Gabriella said.

"I know babe and I know that hurts you" Troy said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" Gabriella said.

Troy sighed.

"Don't shut me out, Brie" Troy said.

"I can't talk about this anymore" Gabriella said.

"Baby, talk to me" Troy said.

Gabriella broke down. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and rubbed her back soothingly. He let her cry so that she could release all of the emotion she had built up. Gabriella gripped Troy's shirt and balled it up in her fists.

"Stay with me" Gabriella said.

"I'm right here baby" Troy said rubbing her back soothingly.

"It hurts so bad" Gabriella said.

"I know sweetheart" Troy said.

"Every time I think about my mother I always remember the day he died and when she told me" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek softly.

"I wish I could make this easier for you" Troy said putting his hand through Gabriella's hair.

Gabriella looked at Troy.

"You are making it easier. You are here with me and that's all I want" Gabriella said.

Gabriella leaned in and kissed Troy's lips.

"I love you Troy" Gabriella said.

"I love you too Brie" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed and put her hand on her bump.

"I can't wait for the baby to be here" Gabriella said.

"I know. I can't wait either" Troy said.

"She's probably going to have to stay in the hospital for a while" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, if it's safer for her to be in the hospital then she should stay there. We need to start looking for a surgeon" Troy said.

"Why do we need to look for a surgeon?" Gabriella asked.

"So the drain can be put into the baby's head when it's born. We need to start figuring all of that out" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Maybe we can ask Dr. Green if she knows of any?" Troy suggested.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

Troy heard a faint call from down the hall and walked to Natalie's room and saw her sitting up in her bed.

"Hi Nat, did you have a nice nap?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, where's mommy?" Natalie asked.

"Mommy is in bed. Do you want to go see her?" Troy asked.

Natalie nodded.

"Okay, let's go" Troy said picking his daughter up.

Troy walked down the hall and went into the master bedroom.

"Look who woke up from her nap" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and Natalie and smiled.

"Hi Nat" Gabriella said.

Troy set Natalie down and watched her crawl over to Gabriella. Gabriella kissed Natalie's cheek softly. The rest of the day, the Bolton's relaxed around the house. The next morning, Gabriella woke up and turned over and saw nobody next to her. She sighed.

"Troy?" Gabriella called.

Troy walked into the master bedroom and looked at his wife.

"Good morning babe. How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Fine" Gabriella said as Troy kissed her lips.

"I have to tell you something but you can't get mad okay?" Troy started.

Gabriella looked at Troy confused.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"I called your mom last night after you went to bed and told her to come over today" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy blankly.

"Why would you do that?" Gabriella asked.

"Baby, I don't want to see you upset about your mom. We can work everything out" Troy said.

Gabriella put her hands on top of her eyes and groaned.

"Don't be mad Brie. I am only trying to help" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed.

"Can you leave me alone please?" Gabriella asked.

Troy sighed.

"Sure" Troy said.

Troy walked out of the bedroom and walked downstairs. An hour later, the doorbell rang. Troy walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Hi Troy" Maria said.

"Hi Maria, how's everything going?" Troy asked.

"Everything is fine. What's going on?" Maria asked as she walked into the house.

"Gabriella is kind of upset. She said that every time the two of you talk to each other that the conversation always ends being about Gabriella's dad. That is why she doesn't really talk to you. I called you over here so the three of us could sort all of this out. Do you want to sort all of this out?" Troy asked.

Maria looked at Troy.

"Troy, of course I want to sort everything out with Gabriella. I never meant to upset her when I would talk about her dad. It's just he's the father of my child. I know that she is probably still mourning and I want to help her get through this as much as you do" Maria said.

Troy nodded.

"Alright, I just wanted to make it clear of what was going on" Troy said.

"I understand" Maria said.

"Let's go upstairs" Troy said.

Troy and Maria walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom.

"Honey, your mom is here" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and then looked over and saw her mother.

"Hi Gabi" Maria said.

"Hi mom" Gabriella said.

Troy motioned Maria to sit down next to the bed.

"Okay, I will mediate and let you both tell your side of the story" Troy said.

"Gabi, I never meant to upset you when I would talk about your dad. I know that it's hard for you to come to terms with" Maria said.

"You never meant to upset me? I tell you every single time you bring him up. You never listen to me!" Gabriella said as her voice rose.

"Babe, relax" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed.

"I lost my husband Gabi. Yes he was your father, but he was also my husband. It hurts me too" Maria said.

"You don't understand how I feel" Gabriella said.

"Yes I do-" Maria started but Gabriella interrupted.

"No you don't. I was with him every single day in the hospital. Every single day. I had to watch my father die in front of me. Do you know how scarring that is? I don't need to be reminded about how he died because I was there. I witnessed it" Gabriella cried.

Troy put his hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"I know it was hard for you" Maria said.

"You don't think that it's going to hurt to tell my children what happened to their grandfather?" Gabriella asked.

Maria sighed.

"Okay, everyone stop. We need to come to an understanding so we can solve this" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Maria, can you agree to not talk about Gabriella's father anymore since it hurts her to talk about him?" Troy asked.

"I will try. It won't be easy, but I will try not to" Maria said.

"Alright. Baby, is that agreement okay with you?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, then it's settled. We are not going to talk about this anymore" Troy said.

"I need to get going. I have some errands to run. Bye Gabi, I love you" Maria said.

"Bye mom, I love you too" Gabriella said.

Maria hugged and kissed her daughter and left the house. The rest of the day, Gabriella and Troy relaxed around the house with Natalie. They all couldn't wait for the baby to come.


	9. Whatever Will Be, Will Be

A couple days later, Gabriella was sitting up in bed and looking through baby name books. She and Troy had to start putting a name together for their daughter. Troy was in his office downstairs working on a surprise for Gabriella. He was going to put together the baby's room in the way that she wanted. Natalie walked into Troy's office and stood in the doorway. Troy looked up and saw Natalie standing in the doorway with her blanket in her hand and smiled.

"Hi sweetie" Troy said.

"Hi daddy" Natalie said as she walked into the office.

"Be careful with the wires Nat" Troy said.

Natalie walked carefully over to Troy and looked at him. Troy picked Natalie up and set her on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Natalie asked.

"I'm working on a surprise for mommy" Troy said.

"What surprise?" Natalie asked.

"I'm going to put your sister's room together" Troy said.

"Oh" Natalie said.

"Yeah, are you excited for your sister to come?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Natalie said.

"Good. Let's go see what mommy is doing" Troy said as he picked Natalie up.

Troy walked out of his office and went upstairs and into the master bedroom. He set Natalie down on the bed and watched her crawl over to Gabriella.

"How's the name hunt going?" Troy asked.

"I found a few that I like" Gabriella said.

"What are they?" Troy asked.

"Juliana, Allie, Maya, and Kiera" Gabriella said.

"I like Juliana" Troy said.

"I like it too. So you want to name our daughter Juliana?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Troy said.

"Alright. We can cross that off our to-do list" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

Troy smiled and leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"I love you!" Natalie said happily.

Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"We love you too baby" Gabriella said kissing Natalie's cheek.

"How's Juliana doing today?" Troy asked putting his hand on Gabriella's stomach.

"She's kicking as usual and making me really tired" Gabriella said.

"Why don't you take a little nap baby?" Troy asked.

"I can't take a nap when she's kicking me non-stop" Gabriella said.

"Try to take a nap please" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Nat, give mommy a hug and a kiss. She's going to go night night" Troy said.

Natalie kissed Gabriella's lips and gave her mother a hug.

"Bye baby" Natalie said looking at Gabriella's stomach.

Gabriella smiled. Troy picked Natalie up.

"Call me if you need anything" Troy said.

"I will" Gabriella said.

Troy walked downstairs with Natalie in his arms. He put his daughter down and heard the phone ring. Troy walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hey Troy, how's it going?" Chad asked.

"Hey, everything's okay. How are you?" Troy asked.

"I'm fine. How's Gabi doing?" Chad asked.

"She's doing fine. She's on bed rest so she's been upstairs. What's going on?" Troy asked.

"I am in the neighborhood and was wondering if I could stop by, but if you are busy I understand" Chad said.

"Chad, come over" Troy said.

"Alright, I will be there soon" Chad said.

Troy hung up the phone and looked at Natalie.

"Uncle Chad is coming over Nat" Troy said.

"Yay!" Natalie said.

Troy smiled. Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Troy walked to the front door and opened it. Chad smiled when he saw Troy. The two men shook hands and Chad walked into the house.

"Hey man" Troy said.

"Hey, how's everything?" Chad asked.

"Everything is fine. How are you doing?" Troy asked.

"I'm alright. How's Nat doing with Gabriella on bed rest?" Chad asked.

"It's hard for her but she's getting through it. Nat will go upstairs and hang out with Gabriella in bed. She has started to take her naps up there" Troy said.

Chad smiled.

"She really is her mother's child" Chad said.

Troy smiled.

"Yeah she is. Is something on your mind?" Troy asked as the two men sat down in the living room.

"Yeah. I just feel incomplete. My life needs something" Chad said.

Troy looked at his best friend of twenty years.

"Like what? Talk to me Chad" Troy said.

"I need to get my life together. I want a family. I want to get married and have kids" Chad said.

Troy's eyes widened.

"Is there a reason why you want to settle down right now?" Troy asked.

"It is just time for me to do it. I mean you did it and so did everyone else I know. It's time for me to settle down" Chad said.

Troy looked at Chad.

"If that's what you want to do, then I will support you one hundred percent" Troy said.

"Thanks Troy" Chad said.

"Anything else on your mind?" Troy asked.

"No. I just was thinking about settling down that's all. How's Gabi feeling?" Chad asked.

"She's feeling okay. She is tired of being on bed rest and wants the baby to be here already" Troy said.

"When is she due?" Chad asked.

"She's due in September but her doctor wants to induce her" Troy said.

"Oh wow. Sounds like you have a lot on your plate" Chad said.

"Yeah, it's been kind of crazy but we are dealing with it" Troy said.

Troy and Chad talked for a little while longer until Chad left the house. Troy closed the door and heard little footsteps coming downstairs. He looked at the stairs and saw Natalie walking down them carefully.

"Hi Nat" Troy said.

"Hi daddy" Natalie said.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Troy asked.

Natalie nodded. Troy picked Natalie up and spun her around. Natalie giggled and Troy kissed her cheek.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you" Natalie said.

"Come on, let's go see what mommy is doing" Troy said setting Natalie on his hip.

Troy walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. He put Natalie on the bed and watched her crawl over to Gabriella.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Fine, she's kicking" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy.

"What time?" Gabriella asked.

"Eleven" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Do you need anything?" Troy asked.

"No" Gabriella said.

Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips softly, but passionately. Gabriella put her hand on Troy's face and kissed him back. Troy pulled away and smiled.

"Chad came over earlier" Troy said.

"Oh and how is he?" Gabriella asked as she entwined her fingers with Troy's.

"He's okay. He told me that he wants to settle down and have a family and get married" Troy said.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"Wow" Gabriella said.

"I thought the same thing. I asked him what his reasoning was and he said that it's time for him to do that" Troy said.

"I'm happy that he wants to get married and have a family. He deserves to be happy" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and nodded.

"Nat, do you want to feel the baby kick?" Gabriella asked looking over at her daughter.

Natalie's eyes lit up. She nodded and carefully sat next to her mother. Gabriella took her daughter's hand and placed it on a spot on her stomach. Gabriella waited for a minute and smiled when she felt the baby kick. She looked at Natalie.

"She kicked me mommy" Natalie said happily.

"Yeah, she wanted to say hi to her big sister" Gabriella said.

Natalie smiled.

"Are you excited to meet your sister Nat?" Troy asked as he kissed Natalie's head.

"Yeah" Natalie said.

"I'm going to go downstairs and make dinner. Do you want anything special?" Troy asked.

Gabriella thought for a second and licked her lips.

"Chicken with a lot of mozzarella cheese on top" Gabriella said.

Troy scrunched his nose and looked at his wife.

"That's what you are craving?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and put her hand on her bump.

"Juliana wants it bad baby" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"Well, what Juliana wants, Juliana will get" Troy said kissing Gabriella's forehead.

"Thank you honey" Gabriella said.

"No problem" Troy said walking out of the room.

Troy walked downstairs and went into the kitchen and started making dinner. An hour later, Troy put the three pieces of chicken on three plates. He walked upstairs with the plates of food and went into the master bedroom. Troy handed Gabriella her plate and watched her look at the piece of meat.

"Where's the mozzarella?" Gabriella asked getting upset.

"Babe, we didn't have any" Troy said.

"You didn't get any at the market?" Gabriella asked getting angry.

"No I didn't" Troy said.

"Can you go get some?" Gabriella asked annoyed.

"Yeah Brie. I will be back" Troy said.

Troy picked up his keys and wallet and left the house. Twenty minutes later, Troy opened the front door. He walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. Troy handed Gabriella the container of mozzarella.

"Thank you" Gabriella said putting the cheese on top of the meat.

The little family ate their dinner. After they finished, Gabriella looked at Troy.

"I'm sorry Troy" Gabriella said shamefully.

"For what?" Troy asked.

"For getting angry because we didn't have any cheese. I didn't mean to get mad at you. It was a mood swing and I was just craving cheese" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and placed a kiss on Gabriella's cheek.

"Honey, I want you to be happy. You are on bed rest and I know that it's difficult. Your mood swings and cravings are kind of annoying sometimes, but they are just part of the pregnancy. I want you to have the best pregnancy experience. Don't worry about making me do things for you okay? I love you and I want to be able to do things for you" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

The little family relaxed in the master bedroom the rest of the night. The next morning, Troy woke up and turned over in bed and saw that Gabriella was still sleeping. He smiled and leaned over and kissed her head softly.

"Mm" Gabriella moaned and turned over.

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly and put her hand on her bump.

"Good morning" Troy said.

"Good morning" Gabriella said.

"Your appointment is in a little while" Troy said putting his hand on Gabriella's bump.

Gabriella nodded. She sat up carefully and stretched her arms out. Gabriella got out of bed and walked to her closet and picked out her clothes. She then walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, Gabriella emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed. Troy looked at his wife and smiled.

"How are you feeling today honey?" Troy asked.

"Fine" Gabriella said.

"You don't have a headache?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Okay, we need to go or we are going to be late" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

The couple walked downstairs and Gabriella saw Lucille sitting on the couch with Natalie in her arms.

"My mom is going to watch Nat" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the house and got into the car. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"You took care of everything" Gabriella said.

"Yes I did. Nat doesn't need to go to your appointments" Troy said as he started driving.

"Yeah I know" Gabriella said.

Troy drove to Dr. Green's office and parked his car. He got out of the car and walked to Gabriella's side and helped her get out. The couple walked hand in hand into the office. Gabriella signed herself in and sat next to Troy. A couple minutes later, a nurse who had dark hair and was probably about thirty came into the waiting room with a file in her hand.

"Gabriella Bolton?" the nurse called.

Troy stood up and helped Gabriella stand up. The couple then walked over to the nurse and followed her into a room where Gabriella's vitals were taken. They were then escorted into an exam room.

"Gabriella, please change into this gown and Dr. Green will be in shortly" the nurse said.

"Okay, thank you" Gabriella said taking the gown from the nurse.

The nurse left the room. Gabriella changed into the gown and sat on the exam table and looked at Troy with a pained look on her face.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Troy asked.

"Fine. I have a headache but other than that, I'm okay" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

"I wish I could take that away" Troy said slightly smiling.

Gabriella smiled and brought Troy's hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

"You are helping it" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Green came into the room.

"Hi guys. How are you feeling Gabriella?" Dr. Green asked.

"I feel okay. I have a headache but other than that, I'm okay" Gabriella said.

"That's good. Let's see how the baby looks today" Dr. Green said.

Gabriella nodded. She lied back and took Troy's hand. Troy brought Gabriella's hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Dr. Green lifted Gabriella's gown above her bump and turned on the ultrasound. She waited until it heated up and then took a bottle of gel and squeezed the product onto Gabriella's stomach. Dr. Green picked up a wand and moved the gel around Gabriella's stomach with it. She stopped and looked at the monitor.

"There's your baby girl" Dr. Green said.

Gabriella and Troy looked at the monitor and smiled. Gabriella had tears running down her face. Troy saw this and kissed his wife's head softly.

"She's getting big" Troy said.

"Yeah, she is" Dr. Green said as she moved the wand around Gabriella's stomach.

"Are you still planning on inducing me at eight months?" Gabriella asked.

Dr. Green looked at Gabriella.

"Yes. I know that you don't want that, but it's the best thing for the baby Gabi" Dr. Green said.

Gabriella sighed and nodded. Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek softly.

"Her head is swelling and it will be hard for you to have her if we wait until you get to full term" Dr. Green said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"Alright, I need to examine you and you will be able to leave" Dr. Green said.

Gabriella nodded as she spread her legs apart. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"I'm sorry baby" Troy whispered.

Gabriella looked at Troy with tears in her eyes.

"Gabriella, take a deep breath in for me" Dr. Green said.

Gabriella took a deep breath. Dr. Green examined Gabriella and looked up a minute later.

"She's coming down" Dr. Green said.

"That's good right?" Troy asked.

"Yes, that is. Everything looks good, Gabi" Dr. Green said.

"Good" Gabriella said.

"I will see you guys soon" Dr. Green said as she left the room.

Gabriella sat up and looked at Troy. Troy smiled at his wife. Gabriella looked at Troy with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Troy asked coming closer to her.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around her husband and just cried. Troy rubbed Gabriella's back soothingly and kissed her head.

"I don't want to be induced" Gabriella cried.

"Sweetheart, listen to me okay? Dr. Green wants the best for you and our baby. If Juliana is going to endanger your health in any way, we want to try to find a way to avoid it. I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't think it was right. I want the baby to be healthy and get the medical attention that she needs. If being induced is the best option then we should do it honey" Troy said.

Gabriella sniffled.

"I'm just scared" Gabriella said.

"I know you are. I am too. But, everything is going to be okay" Troy said.

Gabriella closed her eyes and buried her head in Troy's neck.

"She's going to be fine baby" Troy said.

Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too Brie. Never forget that" Troy said.

Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips. Gabriella pulled back and put her hand on her bump.

"Come on, let's go home" Troy said.

Gabriella got off the exam table and changed back into her clothes. The couple left the office and got into the car. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Honey?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah?" Troy asked.

"How do you know that everything will be okay?" Gabriella asked.

"I know everything is going to be okay because our baby is strong. She's a Bolton and we are fighters. We are going to get through this" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed. Troy took Gabriella's hand in his and kissed her knuckle. Gabriella put her hand on her bump and rubbed it in small circles.

"Is she moving around?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, she's kicking like crazy" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"I can't wait until she's out and we can finally figure out what we need to do with this whole thing" Troy said.

"Yeah, but it's probably going to be different than Nat" Gabriella said.

"How so?" Troy asked as he drove.

"Her head is swollen Troy. It's going to be hard to push her out" Gabriella said.

Troy sighed and blinked. He forgot about that part.

"I don't know. But, I do know that you will have me by your side. I'm not going to leave you at all" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, that may be the only way I will be able to get through it" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"Are you worried about the birth babe?" Troy asked.

"A little bit" Gabriella confessed.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about. You have done this before. I will be right next to you" Troy said.

"I know but this time is different. It's probably going to be more painful than Natalie" Gabriella said.

"But what I am saying is that you know what to expect because we had Nat the same way" Troy said.

"Yeah I know" Gabriella said leaning her head against the window.

"Don't worry baby, you will be fine. Do you trust me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"I trust you" Gabriella said.

Troy drove into the driveway and parked his car. The couple got out of the car and walked into the house and saw Lucille sitting on the couch with Natalie sleeping on her lap.

"How was your appointment?" Lucille asked.

"It was fine. She's getting really big" Troy said.

"What did the doctor say?" Lucille asked.

"She said that the baby is growing and her head is swollen. She still wants to induce Gabi when she hits eight months" Troy said as Gabriella sat next to her husband.

"Okay, is there a plan after the baby is born?" Lucille asked.

"Not at the moment. When she's born we will be able to see what we are working with" Troy said.

Lucille nodded.

"How was Nat?" Gabriella asked changing the subject.

"She was an angel as always. She just fell asleep" Lucille said looking down at her sleeping granddaughter.

The couple nodded. The rest of the day the Bolton family relaxed around the house and couldn't wait until their new addition arrived.


End file.
